Lifted Spirits
by TongueTwisted
Summary: HAI. First story! When Purge and his brothers Theo and Joey get sucked into the world of Spirit Tracks, they learn more than just video games are real. What is that? Though their life may have been peaches and cream before, now their lives are in danger, in a way one might not think. Follow as they meet wonderful and horrible creatures in the first book of the Travellers series.
1. Boome!

Chapter 1

Booome!

.

… Wait. That phrase belongs to the Element Commander… Never mind. Well… um… Where do I start? … Well. Our story starts in January, 2012.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Oh, come on! That ALSO belongs to EC! … Whatever. Our main character, 15 year old Alejandro (he prefers to go buy 'Purge') Palse had just come home from school.

"Mom?"

"Purge. She's not here." He heard behind him. His 16 year old brother, Theo, had just walked in from his school. "Oh?" He asked. "Yeah. Nursing school, remember?"

_Oh yeah… _Purge thought. "Well, dad is on a business trip… so… wanna help me with dinner for the sisters?" Purge said. Theo nodded.

"Seriously, guys? I'm twenty years old. I should be the one making dinner!"

The two heard behind them. They spun around to see their oldest brother, Joey. "Yeah. The twenty year old who NEEDS TO MOVE OUT." Purge snapped. Theo interrupted. "Hey! Guys! No need to make an argument in the very beginning of the story!" The youngest and oldest brothers stopped, but kept glaring. But… five seconds later, a little light was seen behind the two. Purge looked, to see a little orb of light, floating innocently.

"Wussat?"

Joey asked. "I… don't know…" Theo answered. He poked it. "THEO NO-!" Purge screamed. "What? See? Nothing-!" But Theo was interrupted by… falling unconscious. No… blackness. They all fell into blackness. When they were no longer in black, they were staring at the sky. Some clouds, a weird cel-shaded man… some houses…

Wait… what?

"AHHHHH!" The three siblings screamed. "I KNOW THIS PLACE!" Purge screamed. What place was that? You wanna know?

The world… Of Spirit Tracks.

**Well, guys, what do you think? My first story! Short, yeah, but don't worry! The chapters WILL get longer! Short authors note… meh. See you next time in 'Lifting Spirits'! Read, Review, and make constructive criticism!**


	2. LOL! THE TRAIN IS WOODEN!

"WHY ARE WE IN SPIRIT TRACKS?!" Purge screamed. "Spirit Tracks? In? Sorry… what?" The man asked. "I mean… I know of the Spirit Tracks… but why are you not using 'The' and saying you are in them?" Purge stayed silent. "Wait…" He said, getting up. He looked around. "This is… Outset Village." He said. "Outset Village?" Theo asked. "The place where you first start in 'Spirit Tracks'." Purge explained. He looked around some more. He saw the buildings here. Pretty rural. "Hm. Yep. Outset." Purge certified. Sorry guys, let me cut in here. "It's fine, TTwisted!" Purge shouted to the sky. Thanks. Okay. I know it's not Outset Village. I DO remember something from a FanFiction I was reading once and they said … something… but I DO know it translated into at one point it being called 'Outset'. Okay? I'm just throwing that out there. Back to story. "So… what do we do?" Joey asked. "Duh! We find Link!" Purge said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hey!" The man (who Purge recognized as Alfonzo, Link's mentor) shouted. "I still exist, you know!" He shouted. Purge glanced at him. "Yeah. We know. Care to tell us who you are?" Purge asked, even though he very well knew who he was. "Alfonzo. Who are you, huh?" Alfonzo asked. "I'm Sereven Kelohec," Purge said, knowing he couldn't tell him their real names, as he might get suspicious. Sereven was his Hylian name. (**A/N Not mine. Mine is Calev Geryath.) **He pointed to Joey. "This is Leoni, my brother," He pointed to Theo. "And this is my other brother, Zart." His brothers looked at him with _What? Seriously? _faces. "Well… nice to… meet… you? Sorry if I sound uncertain. You DID just fall from the sky…" They stared. "Wait… what?" We all said in unison. "Yes." We stared, our mouths agape. "From. The. Sky!?" Theo said. Suddenly Sora from Kingdom Hearts popped out of nowhere! "_Punctuated! For! Emphasis!" _He shouted. I stared. "Sora, you're in the wrong Fan-Fic." Joey said, face palming. "I am?" He asked. "Yeah!" Purge exclaimed. "This is Lifted Spirits! Not 'We are the Smashers: 2'! Oh, by the way, here is a poem. Roses are red, violets are blue, the EC is awesome, and if you don't get out, I'll hit you!" Sora was gone in an instant. "Uh… who was that…?" Alfonzo asked. "Someone that might show up again." Theo said, sighing. Purge remembered where they were. "Hey, Alfonzo?" He asked. "Yeah?" "Do you know where Link is?" "You mean me?" A new voice rang out. I turned to see none other than ST Link! (**A/N: That's what I'll call him. You see… you know what? I'll put it at the end.) **"You wanted to see me?" He said again. "Yeah. We have an audience with the Princess…" Purge lied. "Oh! Me too! I'm gonna be an engineer!" He said, holding up a graduation paper. "'This certificate herby grants Link permission to speak with the Princess Zelda to receive his engineer recognition paper.'" Purge read aloud. "Seems legit." Purge noted. "Yeah! I'm excited. I mean, you would be too, if you were about to meet the princess!" Purge nodded. It was then he realized what section in town they were. The train station. "_Pause for drama!" _Sora shouted, disappearing just as fast as he appeared. "Pause for drama? Is that even a trope?" Purge questioned. "… I don't know." ST Link said. "And yes, I know what a TV is." Purge got back to the matter at hand. "Link, may we go with you on your train?" Purge said. "Sure!" ST Link said. "Hop in the passenger car!" He said. "HAHAHAH!" I heard Joey laugh. "LOL! THE TRAIN IS WOODEN!" He shouted, before falling over, pounding the ground with his fist, laughing. Purge gave him the -_-. Face. **(A/N: That means Sweatdrop). **"_Lingo speech!" _Sora shouted from nowhere. Everyone face palmed.


	3. Running into Fatshort Guards!

"Sora. Get. Out. TongueTwisted doesn't want to seem like a copy-cat! The whole 'Sora names TV tropes at random times' thing is all EC's idea!" Purge shouted. "But it's fun to name TV tropes!" Sora complained. "TOO BAD! YOU LOSE A LIFE!" Purge said, punching Sora in the face. He flew a mile, his face burned. That's how fast he hit Sora. "GAME!" Purge shouted. Everyone stared. Purge put a questioning look on his face. "What? Have NONE of you heard of Super Mario: Sunshine and Super Smash Brothers?" Alfonzo stared. "No. I haven't, at least." Purge was done with talking. "JUST GET IN THE *$%ING PASSENGER CAR!" Theo was shocked. "PURGE! This is supposed to be K+!" Purge glared. "Obviously, TT forgot to mention that he's gonna change it to T because of censored swearing and blood." Theo nodded. "Ooookaaaaay…" Everyone stepped in the passenger car (excluding ST Link). "Kay guys! Hyrule castle, here we come!" STL shouted. Purge felt a lurch. They were on the move! Of course, the next few minutes was STL trying to get to Hyrule station in less than 350 seconds, occasional whistle blowing, etc. When we got there, I heard Alfonzo scream "YOU FAILED WITH FLYING COL-" But was cut off when I slapped his face. "OW! What was that for?!" He screamed. "That belongs to the creator of the Spirit Tracks fan-fic called 'More than an Engineer'!" Alfonzo stared. "What?" "Oh yeah… you don't know what that is…" The five walked onto the station. Boy, was it green! But enough of that. We walked up to the castle, entering easily. "Wow. That was easy." Purge said. Purge! Bro! You should know by now that bad stuff happens when you say that! Two guards were now standing in their way, a fat and short one, and a tall and skinny one. "What is your business here?" The tall one asked in a polite, but official way. "You see, my brothers, I, and this little boy named Link have an audience with your royal highness, Zelda." I said back. "Names?" The fat one asked. "Sereven, Zart, and Leoni." Purge said, pointing to each in turn. "Proceed." The two guards said together. We walked past, and next thing we know, we're staring at… THE SCARY LEPRECHAUN .

**And… Cut! Okay! Third chapter! Annd… OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! 17 VIEWS ALREADY! WOOOOOOOOOOO! See you next time in 'Hacking the Network: Part 1'! (P.S. I'm gonna do a question of the chapter each one now! Like EC! I wanted to try it. See what you think, you know?)**

** QoC: **

**Should I pee on Sora, or kick the happy pants of Lala Town in the groin?**


	4. Dang Leprechaun!

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Welcome back to 'Lifted Spirits'! In the last episode, we introduced the Evil Leprechaun! *Cough* Chancellor Cole *Cough* Fourth chapter, 34 views (or more, by now)**

Purge and our other three heroes stood in shock. Or… at least Purge did. "Chancellor Cole…" He muttered. He backed away slowly. "Purge, what's-!" Theo began, before he stopped. "EVIL LEPRECHAUN! RUN!" He screamed, running away in hysteria. "Link, you wanna watch out for this guy." Purge explained.

"Why?"

"He's a little evil Leprechaun! That's why!"

Link put on a 'WTF?' face. "Evil Leprechaun?" He asked slowly. "Yeah. You'll see later. It's so scary, it will LITERALY scare someone to death. Won't say who, though." Purge said, also slowly. Link changed his 'WTF?' face to one of terror. "…H-how? Why?!" Purge was about to answer "You'll see later" again, but was interrupted by Evil Leprechaun. "I EXIST! STATE YOUR BUISNESS OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT SO HARD, YOU'RE GRaND CHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" Purge stared, then looked upward. "TT, you made that 'A' lowercase on purpose as a reference to 'Portal, didn't you."

Yeah. You caught on? Didn't think you could do that, Purge…

"Yeah, I can. Deal with it."

… Okay, THAT'S SPOOKY.

Anyway!

"BUISNESS!" Evil Leprechaun shouted. Sora popped up. "_REPEAT FOR DRAMA!" _he started to disappear, but I grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Sora. Bro. Get outa here." Sora stated what he was doing just then. "Well, until EC updates, I'm gonna bother you!" He said. "TV tropes for the win!" Purge stared at the sky once more. "TT, can I borrow your Xbox controller?"

Yeah…? What are you gonna use?

"You'll see."

…I'm a little unnerved now.

Purge summoned a Portal gun and an Ocarina. And… a cherry bomb?! NOW I'm REALLY unnerved! He stuck the cherry bomb on the ceiling. He played the Sun's Song on… okay. NOW I see where he's going with this. The moon rose. He shot a portal below Sora, much to his (and everyone except Theo and Joey's) confusion, then pointed the gun at the moon.

"Hope you meet some nice aliens!" Purge said before shooting the moon. Sora was sucked through the portal, and was on the moon. Purge shot a portal so Sora couldn't get back through. The objects flashed like a video game before vanishing, same with the time changing back to day. "MUAHAHAHAHAH!" …SO UNNERVING! GOSH! "Okay… I had my laugh. Me and link over here have an audience with the-!" But before Purge could finish, they were already on their butts. Did I mention they landed in a little water thing? "*&%$!" Purge shouted. " &#^%*^$(^#&^$&^&$^&#(^$^&*$^(*! Cold! *#(3 YOU YOU &)&)(#& LEPRACHAUN!" After Purge's outburst, he said. "Great. Just *&^*ing great. Now what? If we go back in, Old Leprechaun Cole might kill us! Literally!" A literal light bulb appeared over Joey's head. "Oh! Maybe we could Hack the Network! With the Xbox controller!" Purge stared. "Sorry. TTwisted's controller doesn't work like that.

"…"

I sense an outburst.

"^^#*^$&*^ &*6*Q&648^#&^$*&Q^$*Q&^87^%Q(#78708&_*&#&%*( &*&*wq%&a*(q&w%_)q&&we%*&w*e&%*(&e%(w&*^%e)%*_)&_*w&%_&q#e%*_$w*&*_(%w(+*%(&*w#)%*(_#*%+w#*(# *w%+*(%#+)*%+_(%)(i*+#*%(#(_%i*#(%*u)#(i{)i%+(#ui()#i%r((i)#(ri(wi#r)#i)i)_ i%#)(ro{)#(r_}i(r)#r}i#)ir#_ir)#wir_)#i-IR)_#ri)+(%)tie)_*%{(_+$wy*(^_(}u+_(wriwo|e!"

Woah. I sensed an outburst, but not like that!

"Joey! Cool it! We may not hack the network with technology, but we can do it with our MINDS! And cheating!"

Great. A PBG reference.

But hey, this is my story so SHUT UP.

**And… Cut! Good job everyone! **

**:Link: Crap! That water WAS cold!**

**:Purge: You thought that was cold? Hah! I landed face first!**

**So… anyway, see you next time on 'Lifted Spirits!' Chapter 4, 'Hacking the Network: Part 2'!**

**:Theo: Read, Rate and Review! Speaking of which, the first reviewer was 'The Shadow Heroine of Time! She gets one OC request! Good job!**

**QoC:**

**To fart or make art**, that is the question.


	5. Ban Hammad!

**And… 3, 2, 1, Action! So! Hello Boys and girls and pizza rolls and deodorant sticks(1)! Welcome back to 'Lifted Spirits!' In the last episode, **

**Sora got sent to space!**

**The Evil Leprechaun sent the four into a puddle!**

**Joey and Purge had a swearing break down!**

**Stuff!**

**SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! (2)**

**The refrences: …Our Minds… and Cheating! PBG**

**GRaND- Portal ½**

**Evil Leprechaun: Fan-Fic 'More than an Engineer'**

**My (story/list), so SHUT UP!: PBG**

**In this chapter, **

**Well, go see for yourself! … ^&$(! EC REFERENCE! But… before we start, I may never be on this website again…Not gonna say why though. Enjoy!**

And… cheating?" Theo asked, a quizzical look on his face. "Yes. We will use the Xbox controller." Nuh uh! No way guys! That would make it WAY to easy! "Darn…" Purge said with remorse. "I was hoping we could borrow Harry's invisibility cloak.

NO. That's what I just said! Besides, it can hardly hide three people, let alone four!

"Okay, Sefu Hotman(3)!"

DON'T CALL ME THAT!

"Fine! Okay… so… Xbox controller, no… Dora imitation with super jump… NO. NEVER. Using my hammer, maybe…" Joey and Theo stared. "You have a hammer?" Theo asked. "Yeah…? My ban-hammer!" Purge proceeded to rummage through is pocket, and pulled out a giant hammer with a Troll Face on it. Theo and Joey jumped really high, so high; they got to say hi to Sora. When they hit the ground, their heads got stuck. Purge chuckled, and then smashed a wall with the hammer. Actually, it got sent to the 'BAN HAMMAHD' dimension.

"BAN HAMMAHD!" Purge shouted.

…Wow. Purge is really good with unnerving me, isn't he?

Anyway!

They climbed in the open wall, and found themselves in front of the door to the throne room. Thankfully, Evil Leprechaun was not there.

"That's what you're gonna call him now, aren't you?" Purge asked the sky.

Yeah. Deal.

Anyway!

So… Link walked over and knelt, while the trio of brothers. did the same.

One boring ceremony later, the four were walking out, while Link was reading a letter from the princess. … Oh. I just realized that was a Mario Galaxy one and two and Super Mario 64 reference! Welp, let's say we stop here.

**Cut! Okay guys, take five!**

**:Link: That was a good one!**

**:Purge: Ban hammer? Where'd he come up with THAT?**

**Okay guys, reference time.**

**:Theo: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Okay…? **

**(1) AttackingTucans and Joshjepson Ocarina of Time Versus**

**(2) Portal 2 Space Core**

**(3) Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**And… okay! Don't eat me because there was only 3!**

**See you next time in 'Lifted Spirits' chapter 5!**

**QoC**

**If money doesn't grow on trees, why do banks have branches? **(Yes. I DO know EC used that. Deal with it.)


	6. The Chapter Who's Name is Nonexistent

**Hai! I'm gonna torture you with rhymes!**

**Welcome everybody! I'm glad you're all here! This is a new chapter, so please, lend an ear. I'd like to say, that in 2 days, we've gotten very far, even though most of time, I was in a car! So… make sure read and review, make sure to criticize, too! Last time we got on watch…**

**Stuff happened.**

**So… enjoy the sixth chapter! Woot! 50 views, let's try to make it to 100! Or 1000!**

"Link, what does the letter say?" Purge asked. "Yadadadadadada Blah blah blah blah blah, oh, and she wants us to smuggle her out of the castle. No biggie." Joey's eye twitched. "No biggie? NO BIGGIE?!" "_Dramatic Repeat!" _"SORASHUTYOURFACEUP!"

Boome!

Wait… that wasn't scheduled to happen… plus, I don't think EC approved! What happened…?

"HOLY #$ %! GIANT SPIDER! FUUUUUUUU!" Purge screamed.

Giant spider?! AH! SOMEONE KILL IT! LINK DOESN'T HAVE A SWORD YET!

Yes! There was a giant spider, almost exactly like the boss in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon! Purge was panicking, and… I AM TOO! NOT ONLY WAS THAT NOT ON THE SCHEDULE(1), I'M AFRAID OF SPIDERS! AH! AH AHHHH- oh wait, why didn't I think of the Xbox controller…? Meh. Link! Catch!

A sword came flying Link's way, landing at his feet. He picked it up. "What..? Where did this come from?" "DON'T DWELL ON IT YOU DING DONG AND HELP US!" Purge screamed. "STAB IT IN THE GROIN! IF I'VE LEARNED ANYTHING FROM CHUCK NORIS, IT'S THAT IF YOU HIT A GUY WITH ENOUGH FORCE IN THE GROIN, HE BLOWS UP!(2)" Link nodded. "Right! Try to flip the spider over!" They succeeded in doing so. "STAB HIM!" Link jumped into the air, flipping, then bringing his sword down, into the spider's groin. The spider exploded, no guts, no blood, no smell. They all cheered. "Yay! Giant spider ki-!" Purge heard breathing.

"H-hello?"

No answer.

"Hello? Is anyone out here? No response."Hm… that's spooky." Tell that to yourself, ding dong!"…Shut up."

"Purge, who are you talking to? What was with the 'Hello?'?" Theo asked. Purge sighed. "I thought I heard something…" Theo sighed. "Dude, the Hylian ears you have are picking up sounds that don't matter! It's no prob-"

"What?!"

"…What do you mean, 'WHAT?!'"

"I have Hylian ears?!" Purge screamed. "…Yeah? At least… I assume pointed ears are Hylian.." Theo said. "Yeah! THEY ARE! You have em' too!" Theo felt his ears. "Oh, come on! I don't want to have elf ears…" Purge laughed, unknowing he DID hear something of importance. Someone that was spying on them.

**Cut! Good job!**

**:?: Yes! I finally get to come in!**

**:Link: Come on jsaa ojaf, you were in the game!**

**Guys! Stop that! You might give away! … Reference time! :D**

**(1) WatS2**

**(2) Legend of Eevee: Pokeflute of Time**

**Only two. How sad. I'm so mean with this cliffhanger, aren't I? Yes I am! Sorry. See you next time in the chapter 'A Dark Approach'**

**QotC**

**Why are dinosaurs called dinosaurs if they aren't sore?**


	7. A Dark Approach

**This time, I'll torture you with… well, check it,**

**Ello', govnea! Ow're you today? In this delightful episode we're going to have delightful fun watching our main characters ave' swearing breakdowns! Okay, I'ma stop. This hurts my throat. BTW, MORE THAN 3000 WORDS! WOOOOOOO! In the last episode:**

**Uh… I can't remember.**

**Enjoy!**

No One's PoV Focuses on ?

"Is that seriously the kid I was designed to look like?" a young boy - looking a lot like Link does - said. He did look a lot like Link, except for a few details. He was a lot paler, had the black version of Link's engineer clothing, and he had red ruby eyes.

He was spying on our four heroes, learning their style, how they fight, etc. Why, you ask? … I don't know. He's not my own creation, unlike Purge, Joey and Theo, so I can't predict what he does. "And why is he traveling with these bumbling boobs?" The doppelganger asked no one in particular.

All of a sudden, a giant spider appeared! "WOAH!" The imposter silently screamed. "Where did THAT come from?" While they were fighting, Link was thinking of what to do. All of a sudden, a sword came flying out of nowhere. The faker turned to face where the blade came from, and saw a little dark blue portal. "What the…?" He said. When Link picked up the sword in its sheath, he felt a little more weight added to his back. He felt around.

"A… sword?"

He had felt a sword on his back. "How- oh yeah. I'm supposed to be a dark copy of him, so… oh! Okay. I see it now."

Oh no… I hope he doesn't turn out to be a bad guy! He could be… problem… atic? I'm not sure if that's a word… Um…

Anyway!

The three 'Bumbling Boobs' flipped the spider over, and Link stabbed it in the groin, causing the spider to spontaneously combust. "What? He just… spontaneously combusted?(1)" Yeah. He did. "Hm… maybe those three aren't bumbling boobs after all… but it's not them I'm supposed to worry about. It's blondie."

Blondie…? Hey! You could at least call Link by his REAL name! Jeez, the nerve of some doppelgangers… ugh… sickens me!

"Shut up, bro."

What if I don't want to? I could zap you into oblivion if I wanted!

"Bro! Can we please get back to story?"

Fine…

"Good. Yeah… I need to keep blondie safe… for two reasons…" he said to no one. "One, if he dies, I die. Two… _he'll _be angry… REALLY ANGRY."

"Hey… who are you?" He heard behind him. He spun around to see our hero, PURGE!

"…&$) ."

**Good job everyone! Take five! **

**:Link: WOOO! Seven chapters and more than 3000 words in only 3 days!**

**:Purge: IKR! I'm excited to end this cliff hanger!**

**Okay guys, reference time!**

**(1) JoshJepson Ocarina of Time Let's Play**

**I'm so sorry! Only one! Well… CLIFF HANGER WILL DIE. DIE CLIFF HANGER!**

**:?: TTwisted! Bro! Cool it! They'll know who I am (if they were too thick to realize who I am already) in the next chapter!**

**Okay… I'm calm now. **

**QotC**

**Candyman or Hairy Man when talking to random mirror?**


	8. Warning! More Stories Ahead!

**Guys. This is NOT a chapter, more like an Authors Note. I would like to mention, before the 23 (my birthday! :D) I may have 4 or 3 other stories pasted up. One for Ponies (or two. It depends) and one for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SSBB Is the story with most of the long-lasting transformations. Don't like stories where people transform? Don't read. Otherwise, expect wolves, Pokemon, and other transformations (caused by the Smash Mansion's Neighborhood prankster, Toon Link [not ST Link. Toon is Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, while ST Link is just Spirit Tracks]! :P) Expect more soon, and And do the three Rs! Oh. And review a lot. I REALLY like to see what you think!** **See you in the eighth chapter of 'Lifted Spirits!' Bye!**


	9. Plot Protection

**Oh my glob. DRAMA BOMB! More than 100 views! W007! HAH! Boom! Okay... oh Jeez... so... well. Welcome to the...eighth? Am I right? Okay. Good. Gru's back to save the world! ...Wut? Oh yeah! In the last extremely boring chapter...**

**The four killed a giant spider that wasn't on my schedule!**

**Chuck Noris!**

**? Swore when he was caught by Purge!**

"**...(*^%."**

**YAY!**

**In this chapter...**

**SCREW YOU! I CAN'T TELL YOU! IT DEFEATS THE PURPOSE!**

"Dude. I asked you a question. Answer, or your arms come off. I don't appreciate being spied on."

Purge had found a young boy, looking like Link, spying on them in a bush. "Answer. BRO."

The boy stared.

"Uh... uh... um..." He stammered. Obviously, he wasn't used to being caught.

"Uh- My Name..." He got an idea. He punched Purge in the face with great force. "OW!" Purge, who was obviously not expecting this, was blown back. "What the heck, bro! I didn't deserve that!" He shouted.

"The name is Dark. Dark Link. Not like you'll live to tell the tale, anyway."

Purge was still on the ground. Dark pulled out his sword, and raised it above Purge's neck. "Bye bye, bumbling boob." _"__Added Alliterative Appeal!" _Sora shouted before disappearing.

Purge had been faking his fear this whole time. Why? Read on. Dark brought down his sword, only to have it stop right before it hit his neck. Purge changed his look of fear to one of smugness.

"Plot Protection, bro. Can't kill me unless TongueTwisted says so." Purge laughed as Dark brought it down over and over again, only for it to be stopped by an invisible blue force field. "Why. Isn't. It. WORKING?! GAH!" Dark screamed. Purge had had enough. He got up, and started walking away, Dark hacking over and over again at him, only for his sword to bounce off again.

"Dark. Bro. It's not gonna work. I already explained this."

"I... Don't... Care..." Dark panted.

Purge sighed. Dark was stubborn. Why did Dark want to kill him so badly? So? He knows his name. Problem, officer?

"DARK. It doesn't matter. Unless someone knowing you're name will kill you like Rumpelstiltskin, cool it."

"No! I will not let anyone know! Especially not Link!" Dark shouted. "Why? Will it cause a time paradox? Regular paradox? Ox dressed like a parrot? Parrot dressed like an ox?" Purge asked. "What? No... _He'll _be angry! And he'll kill me! And Link will die, too!" But with the next sword bounce, Dark accidentally stabbed his leg, falling over in pain.

"Agh! Ow! Gosh ^%$#^$!"

Purge flipped around, and saw blood all over the ground. He stared for a moment.

"... NO! CRAP! If he dies of blood loss... I'll feel really guilty, and Link will die too! SON OF A (^&%(^!"

Kay guys, I just got back from the bathroom and- ...Wait... I didn't write this! How...? ...Never mind.

Purge immediately got into action. Using the mini first aid kit he kept in his pocket, he cleaned and bandaged the wound, before that using Pain-Killer. Dark woke up from his faint. "... I'm not dead...?" He asked. He looked to Purge. "What are you looking at?" Purge was hurt.

"Dude, I just saved your )*&*(&*&^ life! At least try to be grateful!"

"... Fine. Not like I want to, though."

**Cut! Good!**

**:Dark: Okay! Good! We are done. Too bad I got cut... (taps bandage and flinches) OW!**

**Does that hurt?**

**:Dark: What do you think?**

**Yes.**

**No References this time guys Sorry.**

**See ya next time, guys! Read, Rate, and Review!**

**QotC**

**Dark Link... you like?**


	10. Please Review!

**Author's Note**

**Guys! You need to review! I need to see what you think! My whole story depends on it! ...Just... please review some more? I really think this is a good story, and other people do, too! 114 views doesn't come cheap! So... please. Review. Let me know what you think. Got a good improvement in your mind? Make a review! Like? Review! Even the questions of the chapters need it! Please?**


	11. Robot Woods Princess Apple

**We are live in 3...2...1... GOOD! Hello everybody, and welcome to 'Lifted Spirits'! Just a heads up; the rest of the chapters are going to be a LOT longer! Why? Don't ask. Long... Long... long... story. In the last chapter...**

**We learned about Plot Protection!**

**Dark nearly died of blood loss!**

**Purge is hurt (emotionally)!**

**Now that that really LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG recap is over, let's get on with the story.**

Dark and Purge had been walking in the bizarre forest with virtually no end for what seemed like years.

"Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"...You don't happen to know the way around, do you?"

Dark facepalmed.

"Seriously, bro? Do I LOOK like I know my way around here? It's the Lost Woods, for Din's sake!"

Purge flinched. "L-lost Woods? ...That place is terrifying!"

Dark sighed. Was this guy stupid, or blind? They WERE IN the Lost Woods! What, was he new here, or something? They walked for a little while longer, until...

…

Ahem, until...

…

WTF?! The huge bolt of lightning followed by a huge robot apple isn't appearing! I guess randomness just won't work-

BANGE!

What, it's Boome! For WatS2, so it's BANGE for LS? What is WITH the world of Fan-Fiction today?

A giant bolt of lightning struck, followed by a... GIANT ROBOT APPLE!

Purge stared.

"... A giant bolt of lightning followed by a robot apple? Seriously?"

He kicked it, followed by a sickening 'CRUNCH'.

"*^$! MY FOOT! MY FOOT! OW OW OW OW OW! (*^% YOU YOU GIANT ROBOT APPLE!" Purge screamed, followed by him jumping on top of the robot and punching. This, obviously, got him NOWHERE, and he fell off. Groaning and rubbing his bloody and red knuckles.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow... Why does this stuff happen to me?" He pouted. Dark groaned and pulled out his new sword, and started hacking.

"(*^$ing giant robot apple..."

Theo, Joey, and Link were walking into the castle, ready to help the princess.

"So... um... )&*7it... I wish Purge was here..." Theo muttered.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Well... because he knows his way around the castle." Joey lied. "We'd have found our Princess by now, unless she's in another castle..." Theo chuckled.

"I see what you did there, Joey!"

"What? What did I do?"

"... You killed it. Thanks man, thanks."

They walked around some more, dodging guards, climbing stairs, until they reached a circular room with a bed and a window looking out into the fields. They also saw none other than Princes Zelda, playing a weirdly designed flute.

"U-um.. excuse us!" Theo said after sometime of silence.

Zelda turned around slowly to face the three.

"O-oh! It's you! Pardon me for asking, but... what took you as long as you did?" Zelda asked.

Theo sighed. "Well... the three..." Zelda interrupted. "Wait... where's that other... um... guy? Sorry. I'm at a loss for a better word..." Theo sighed again.

"He... kind of snuck out when we weren't looking and walked into the forest nearby the castle..." He was interrupted for the SECOND time when Zelda gasped. "The Lost Woods?! No one has EVER come out alive!"

The trio gasped.

"NEVER?!" Joey screamed.

"Ever."

Silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! That's our BROTHER in there! The whole SERIES depends on him!"

...For about a split second.

Meanwhile, back in the Lost Woods, Dark was flailing around on top of the giant robot apple.

")(&*ing giant apple! Where the heck did you even COME from?!"

Wow... Dark's been having some trouble, hasn't he? I'll help him out.

A dark blue portal appeared above the apple, and some bombs fell through blowing up the apple.

"Its... that weird portal again! What is it for?" Dark thought aloud. "Meh. I'll dwell on it later. What I should REALLY be thinking about is where the apple came from..."

Dude, I decided to make it appear to increase the 'Randomness Level'. Who doesn't love giant random robot apples?

"ME!" Purge shouted.

Talking to the viewers, idiot.

"Don't you IDIOT me!"

Anyway!

**...Cut? Bye! BTW, the chapters will be longer NEXT time. Okay? Bye.**


	12. Sinking into Shadow

**Oh my glob... tomorrow is a very special day! Can you guess? No? Yes? Maybe? You'll have to wait until tomorrow. So... in the last chapter...**

**Lost woods!**

**Stammering!**

**Gaint Robot Apple!**

**No One has come out alive!**

**SCREEEAM!**

**Randomness level increased!**

"**ME!"**

**Well, now that we've recapped, enjoy this chapter!  
**

"Ba-banana buh-buhnanananana!"

"Purge, what are you singing?"

"...The Banana Song..."

Dark rolled his eyes. I mean, sure Purge was trying to enlighten the mood, but singing a song about bananas isn't getting them any closer to the exit.

They walked out to open sunlight and the castle.

_Okay... maybe that WAS getting us closer..._

Purge ran out further as fast as he could, taking a breath of fresh air.

"Oh mah god... we've been walking for hours, so this feels like being blind, then being granted sight! Wonderful!"

"I will admit, it feels good to be out of that old-%$^ forest..."

"Yeah... So... wanna help me find my brothers and Link?"

Dark shook his head.

"Sorry. Like I said before, I can't let Link see me. But don't worry, we'll meet again, I'm certain."

Dark saluted, then seemed to melt into shadow. The shadow where Dark once stood then darted off into the distance at a speed that would put Sonic to shame.

"Cool... wish I could do that!"

Purge then started walking towards the castle, ready to 'Smuggle The Princess'.

You know... that could be the next chapter name! I like it!

Anyway!

"Purge? Puurge?" The three now-swords men (the two brothers went to train with swords. I... may or may not have given them the swords and some test dummies...) had gone into the woods to look for Purge.

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGE?!"

"Theo! Bro! No need to yell so loud!"

"Sorry."

The three walked into a clearing. Theo kept walking while the other two stopped. A minute later, the remaining two heard rustling behind them. They drew their swords, and pointed. Theo walked out.

"...This forest is cursed." Link sighed.

Meanwhile, Purge was in Zelda's room.

"Yo, Zelda? I'm here."

Zelda flipped around.

"Oh, Faeore *&(^(it... excuse my mouth..."

"What? What's so 'Faeore (*^%it?'"

"Your brothers and Link are in the Lost Woods, looking for you!"

"What?! I barely made it out alive! I had to fight a giant robot apple, for Naryu's sake!"

"...Giant robot apple?"

"Yeah!"

"..."

"No way am I going in there ever again! I'm waiting for them here!" Purge shouted. He sat down on the bed, and crossed his arms. All of a sudden, his sensitive now-Hylian ears picked up foot steps... and they were headed their way! He ran under the bed just as the Leprechaun came in.

"Ch-Chancellor Cole!"

"Yes, that's who I am. Now, down to business. I heard a voice that wasn't yours as I passed by. I'm going to look around."

Zelda flinched.

_Please don't look under the bed, please don't look under the bed... _

Chancellor Cole started walking towards the bed. He was just about to bend down, when,

"Wait!"

"What is it, Princess?!"

"There's personal stuff under there!"

"I don't care."

Chancellor bent down. Time practically slowed down. Purge was freaking out. Zelda had covered her eyes with her hands.

"...Um... Sink into shadow... sink into shadow..." Purge mouthed.

He suddenly felt like he was dissolving. When it stopped, he opened his eyes. He was in a black void, standing although there was no floor. He looked around, and saw behind him something of a screen.

"Wow. I did NOT expect that to work, at ALL."

He looked into the screen, and saw Chancellor Cole, glancing around. He glanced downward and noticed a sort of wheel and two pedals, and what seemed like a 3DS circle pad. He moved the circle pad. The screen looked around.

"Cool..."

He took the wheel, and a chair popped up. He sat down, and stepped on the right pedal. He felt a lurch, and saw the screen. He was darting out from under the bed, under Zelda, ran laps around Chancellor Cole (who was walking out of the room), and all of that fun stuff. Wish you could do that, huh?

When Cole was long gone, Purge popped out of his own shadow, causing Zelda to silently gasp.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked.

"Truly, I don't know. I saw someone do it before, and I tried it just then."

Zelda remained silent. A moment later, Purge heard heavy breathing, and a moment later the door slowly opened. Link, Joey, and Theo fell in, the door shutting itself behind them.

"Note... to self... never ^%$ ... of bees... ever... again..." Theo said between strained gasps.

"You... said it..." Link said quietly.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Bees. Nuff... said..." Joey explained rather poorly, before the three passed out.

"I'm gonna take their word for it..." Zelda whispered.

**...Cool, right? **

**Purge can sink into shadow now!**

**:Purge: Personally, I am very happy he did that. 'sinks into shadow and pops back up a mile away' **

**Bananas! Chicken Wing! Hot Dog! Baloney! Chicken! Macaroni! My Homeys!**

**Idk. See you next time iiiiiiiiin... 'LIFTED SPIRITS', 'Smuggling the Princess'! Bye!**


	13. Smuggling the Princess

_**...Guys...**_** TOMORROW IS STILL COMING! IT'S important! I'm listening to Tetris dubstep as I type! That has absolutely no purpose to the story at all, except that I get inspired when listening to awesome music! In the last chapter,**

**Dark Link makes his disappearance!**

**Purge entered Zelda's room!**

**Chancellor Cole nearly finds Purge! **

**Purge learns to sink into shadow (in five seconds...? T_O)**

**In this chapter, stuff happens! Enjoy the Tetris Dubstep inspiration!**

"Multi-colored blocks are falling from the sky, so hard to make a line I want to die..."

"Purge... what are you singing?"

"... I don't know. It just popped into my head as soon as this chapter started."

Theo, Joey, and Link had just woken from their faint, and Purge was singing a Tetris Dubstep Song Remix I'm making up. It's cool. Trust me.

"So guys, ready to smuggle the princess out of the castle!" Theo shouted.

"Actually, you can't do it with out these..." Zelda said, holding out four pairs of the clothing the guards wear, one blue, one red, one light green, and one regular green. The four stared awkwardly.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. I'll... turn around."

The four switched into their clothing. Purge was blue, Joey was red, Theo was normal green, and Link was light green.

"Wow... we look like we jumped right out of the Book of Legends!" Purge exclaimed.

"Book of legends?" Joey asked.

"Someone hasn't read We are the Smashers: 2."

"Becau-"

"Read it when we get home.

"Bu-"

"READ IT OR PERISH!"

Joey nodded. Purge then snapped his fingers.

"Now I remember what I was forgetting!"

Joey cocked an eyebrow while Theo and Link examined their clothes. Purge bent down, reached into his pants pocket (which he had taken off) and pulled out his 3DS (yes, I have one too.) He started to play Tetris.

"Why are you playing Tetris?"

"Because I can and it's theme song is awesome. It's also perfect for dubstep."

"...Can't argue with you there."

After a while of Tetris, boredom, examining clothes, and Purge shouting "(&%*!" a couple hundred times, he shut his 3DS, and crammed it in his new 'Bag of Holding' as Link explained.

"I don't know how or why, but I know that it is one." He said when Purge asked how he knew that.

"Okay, guys, ready to see something awesome?" Purge said.

"I'm all for awesome." Joey said.

"Us too!" Link and Theo exclaimed.

"Then hang on."

The other three (excluding Zelda) glanced at each other before shrugging and grabbing on to his arms (for Link his waist) and Purge began to focus on the shadow beneath him.

"Enter the shadow... Enter the shadow..." He muttered audibly.

If someone had been watching them, then they would have seen four people holding on to one person, suddenly sinking into nothing.

The other four felt the the ground disappear into nothing, and felt like they were dissolving. Theo, Joey, and Link started screaming as they felt like they were falling into blackness. A moment later, they hit (solid?) ground. When they got up (excluding Purge, who was already up) and looked around.

How do you think they reacted? How would you react if you were holding on to someone, then all of a sudden you're in a black void.

Yeah. Not well.

"Purge. Where in all that is holy and unholy did you take us?" Theo asked slowly.

"Nowhere important except my own shadow."

Link, Theo and Joey gasped.

"Your OWN SHADOW?!" They screamed in unison.

Purge ignored them and walked straight up to his control deck, and stepped on the pedal. There was an audible "SCREEECH" as he spun around a few times, shouting "WOOOOOO!" like Muscle Man from Regular Show when he drives the golf cart.

Anyway!

Purge drove under the door, and drove around a bit. Soon he was outside, in the front yard and driving out the gate.

"Purge! Answer the question! Where'd you learn this?" Joey shouted.

"That's classified info!"

"We don't care!"

"SHUUUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!"

"Okay! Fine!"

When they were at the train station, Purge got out of his seat, and told everyone to grab on. They did so, and Purge jumped as high as he could, thinking of leaving the shadow. He did so, and he kept going upward until he was out.

Theo, Link, and Joey's pupils were small and their eyes were twitching.

"Woah! Your highness! What are you doing here?" Alfonzo had asked from behind them.

"Alfonzo, these four brought me here. Please, take us to the Tower of Spirits."

"Tower of Spirits? But that place is off- ugh, fine. For you."

"Yay! All aboard!"

"H-HEY! That's my line...

**Cut! Good! **

**:Theo: Sinking into the shadow was the scariest thing I've ever experienced.**

**Heh heh... you'll see scarier... MUHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**:Dark: T_T Ugh. Read, rate, and review. See you next time...**


	14. M-M-M-M-Monster Kill!

**Tetris is awesome... )*^&! That block didn't go where I wanted it to! I could have cleared all the pieces in one fell swoop! Oh! Um... you didn't read any of that... did you? Okay. Good. In the last episode...**

**Stuff happened!**

**In this episode...**

**Stuff will happen! Enjoy!**

The four had just embarked on a journey. Duh! Well. The... six, I guess, if you count Alfonzo, were on the tracks to the Tower when all of a sudden the rails vanished in front of them! Link slammed the brakes down, only for the train to fall on it's side, nearly crushing his arm.

"ACK! Crap!" Joey screamed. "Why'd the rail vanish? It doesn't make sense!"

Purge rolled his eyes.

"Joey. It's a Zelda game. It's not SUPPOSED to make sense."

"Oh yeah..."

They hopped out, Purge screaming, "Come out! I know where you are, demon!" followed by a scarily familiar voice.

"Hello. I see you've figured it out, yes?"

Chancellor Cole.

"I knew you were a demon all along. You want to revive the evil king, Malladus, by removing the Spirit Tracks, the only thing keeping him from escaping. The earth is his cell, the tracks his bars." Purge said coolly.

"Yes, I do believe your right! But there's only one thing missing."

"Oh? What's that? As if I didn't know."

"A little help from... your... HIIIIIGGGHHHHNESSSS!" Chancellor screamed before laughing insanely. Zelda was confused, frightened, even.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Ugh. Well. Excuse me. I wanted to keep this up a little longer, but you leave me no choice." Chancellor Cole ripped his two hats off, and the six (excluding Purge) gasped. He had horns! He really was an evil Leprechaun!

"Bleh, pretending to be a human was so tiring. Who knew that Chancellor really meant... royal baby-sitter?"

"Ugh. Old Demon Cole, you sicken me. You think you can waltz into the world of light, and try to do this. Link and the others will stop you." Zelda said confidently.

"Oh, I think not. Bryne, come here."

Out from behind Cole came a man with a sash over his mouth and a claw for an arm.

"Bryne, dispose of these thugs."

"Master, The princess speaks the truth. Their skills are not that of amateurs. But they are only human." Bryne said confidently.

Purge changed his face so that it had smug written all over it. He sank into shadow, reappearing behind Bryne, much to his shock. Purge grabbed him and flipped him around, held him by his front collar, and said,

"Do I look human to you?" (**A/N You guys do not KNOW how long I've waited for that moment!)**

Purge threw Bryne on the ground.

"No matter. I know your history with the spirits. It's Cole I'm after." His eyes widened. "Ohmigosh I sound just like him! …Did I just quote Robots? Whatever." He sank into the shadows, eventually popping up behind Cole and slashing him in the back, only for it to bounce back.

"...No! Plot Protection is going AGAINST me!"

Wait... that's not my Plot Protection... crap! It's the storyline of the GAMES Plot Protection!

He sank back in again, and popped back up near his brothers.

"Guys, be careful. None of our blows will do any-"

Purge was cut off, however, when Bryne ran up to him and nearly got him. Purge had to bring up his sword so fast, Sonic probably couldn't see it. Bit Trip Runner wouldn't see it. Rayman wouldn't see it, and all of those other really fast characters probably wouldn't see it.

"(*%%, Bryne! I was talkin'!"

"Too bad."

The next moment, Purge couldn't keep it up much longer. He was starting to give.

_(*%^, he's strong! He wasn't this strong when you fight him in the game! I beat him in a matter of minutes! Uh oh... I'm starting to lean!_

Purge then lost his balance, allowing Bryne to fling him into the train, making him black out.

"Purge!" The remaining four shouted.

"Yes! Good job Bryne! Now, finish the rest off! I'll deal with the princess.

Bryne, loyal to his master, kicked each of them while they weren't looking (excluding Zelda), with all his strength, causing them to go flying into the train, making them black out, while Cole zapped Zelda with dark magicks, making her scream in agony, eventually falling over... dead.

A little ball of light flew out of Zelda's body, floating for a second, then darting off towards the castle, Cole clapping and dancing in midair.

"Excellent! Let's take her to our domain!"

Purge gained the slightest bit of consciousness. He was awake long enough to see Bryne and Cole walk off with Zelda's body, and for the Tower of Spirits to break.

_*&%#it, Plot Protection... Wait... that happened out of order...! What the heck is going on...? It's Spirit Tracks gone, tower break, Zelda die, the Cole walk away!_

That was when he fell fully unconscious.

**Have you guys guessed what tomorrow is? No? ...Wait till tomorrow, then. T_T**

**Forget it. I'm stopping here. See you next time in crap.**

**QotC**

**Bananas or Blanabas?**


	15. BLOOPAS!

**C'mon, guys! None of you even BOTHERED to guess! Today is my – drum roll please – birthday! Jeez! I got an Ipod nano, Animal Crossing New Leaf... and a Brony shirt! No, I'm not kidding. It says 'Brony' in capital letters around the chest area, and around the stomach area is Rainbow Dash flying fast. Yes. I'm a brony. In the last chapter:**

**It twas' beauty that killed the beast...**

**Rosebud...**

**ALVIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**I am speed...**

**DISNEY MOVIE QUOTES! ENJOY THE FRICKING CHAPTER! THAT'S RACIST! In this episode, it's gonna be really random! Actually, a bloopers episode! Enjoy!**

**One: Link?**

"Hey Alfonzo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Link is?" …... "Link, that's your (chuckle...) cu-hu-hu-hu-hue! Hah hah hah! Ahh... ...Link?

**Two: My other brother, Fart**

He pointed to Theo. "And this is my other brother, Fart. ...What? Hah hah! How did I screw this up?"

"Purge, did you just call me Fart?"

**Three: The ban Failer**

"My hammer, maybe."

"You have a hammer?"

"Yeah...? My ban hammer!"

Purge proceeded to rummage through his pocket and pull out a... why is he still looking- oh! There we go...

He pounded it against the wall... the fail! The wall isn't... whatever...

**And... more Bloopers to come on another special occasion... like... twenty chapters or something? Okay! Bye guys, and wish me happy birthday! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	16. Wake up in the Hospital with

**...DAH. Yello! This time, I'm gonna torture you with...**

**BACKWARD TEXT!**

**...retpahc tsal eht nI**

**!deneppah ffutS**

**!yojnE**

**...Okay, no more backwards text. I am SOOO sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was attached... no, more like SUPER GLUED to Animal Crossing New Leaf! I had just unlocked club LoL... oh! Um... sorry. Nearly went on a rant... well, enjoy this chapter!**

"I hope they'll live..."

...That's... one way to start... um...

ANYWAY!

Purge opened his eyes the slightest bit, instantly putting his hand on his forehead to block out a sudden and strong light.

"W-where am I? Where are we? Theo?"

"Oh! One of them is awake! Alert the king!" Purge heard.

"Hey!" He shouted, feeling very awake suddenly. "Where are we?"

"...He recovered a lot faster then I thought."

"I asked a question."

Purge's eyes finally adjusted to the light. He looked around, and guessed (most likely correct) they were in an infirmary.

"...Never mind. I kinda just guessed."

He tried to sit up straight, only to fell an unbearable pain in his back, and fell back again, groaning. "Crap... I think I might have hit the train on the corner..."

"Yeah! It had nearly impaled you entirely, barely missing your stomach, and a little part was sticking out of your abdomen! I'm still shocked you're alive!"

"...I thought we went over this. Plot Protection." Purge said, emotionless. "Normally lethal injuries won't kill me unless my creator... that makes me sound like a robot... my author... that makes me seem more important than him... my WRITER, TongueTwisted, says so."

"So... basically, you can't die."

"I can. I just WON'T."

"...Interesting..."

Purge raised his head. When he looked to the source of the voice, he saw a young guard, maybe three or four years older than Link, with crystal clear blue eyes and wearing a shiny badge on his clothing that read 'Leader of Guards' . Why am I describing him so well and why are the paragraphs so long?

Anyway!

"Name's Areon. That's pronounced air-ee-on."

"...Dude, I heard you. You didn't need to-" Purge was cut off when Areon pulled up a finger. ...No. Not the middle.

"You do not know how many people have called me Aron. As in, Air-on. I'm not a (*%^ing Pokemon."

"...Thanks. Thanks for saying that. You just greatened the chance of TongueTwisted actually DOING that in 'A Smashing Adventure' to me... and probably Theo and Joey... which comes after this fan-fic..."

"What?"

"Not important. That's a story for another time. Look, I need a swor- oh wait. I just remembered I got one... speaking of which, where DID I get my sword...?"

Purge noticed that Areon was staring at him.

"Sorry. I do that sometimes. Look, we need to get out of here! The whole world is in danger and it's the worlds own fault!"

"...Uh huh."

"...Just let me go."

"Unless you want Seadots with legs to pone you, I suggest not."

"...Fine. Only because you're a few years older then my friend, Link, and I can't beat up a person of your age. Speaking of which, how did you get your position?"

Areon was about to answer when the door slammed open.

"The king requests to see the one who was first to wake." A guard explained.

"Finally, an excuse to get out of this Din forsaken bed!"

Purge jumped out, flinching for a sec, but almost instantly recovering, then walking towards the door, Areon not far behind. A moment later, they were in front of the door to the throne room.

"...Areon, you'd better come with me."

"Why?"

"The king MIGHT treat me a tad better if you are in his presence."

"...Hm. Makes sense."

Purge grabbed the handles, and pulled the door open, his blue tunic seemingly shining from the immense sunlight from the many windows.

"(*&%, that's bright!" He said, putting his hands above his eyes.

"Yeah. They have a LOT of windows..."

"No shipping and handling, Sherlock!"

"...Shipping and-?"

"WatS2 reference. Don't ask."

"...Ahem."

The two turned around to see the king standing behind them. Purge bowed.

"Tis' a pleasure to meet you."

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine. But, before we get to deep into the conversation, we need to get to the matter at hand..."

The king walked over to his throne and sat.

"You were there when my daughter disappeared, or so I'm told. You took her to the Tower of Spirits, did you not?"

"N-no. That was all Link's doing... but in our defense, she personally asked us to take her."

"I see. What happened to her?"

"Um... well, you know Chancellor Cole...?"

"Yes. He is the commander is he not?"

"What? No! He's an evil demon trying to revive the evil king Malladus and killed Zelda- well, more like... uh... removed her spirit...? Anyway, he's getting rid of the Spirit Tracks, too, so you need to let us go rip his *(^ off! …So... let us go."

"...Oh, come on, boy! There is no room for comedy! What happened to my daughter?!"

"...Exactly as I said. Would I lie about the fate of the world?"

"...MY DAUGTER IS DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?!"

"...In a way. Yes. Your daughter is dead."

...Nope. Couldn't keep a straight face.

"Well what makes you think I will let one such yourself, a little boy, and two brothers go revive her or whatever?! What skills could you POSSIBLY possess?!"

"...Does being able to sink into shadow count?"

"Do what-now?"

"Exactly as I said, Areon. Watch."

Purge sank into shadow, causing the king, his guards, and Areon to gasp.

"...Wow. I'm very unnerved." the king said. Purge popped up a moment later.

"So? Whaddaya say?"

"...Sure."

**Okay we're done!**

**:Purge: I felt so bad*&# just then.**

**Yeah, that's what I intended.**

**No references... AGAIN.**

**Um... se YA'LL next taime!**


	17. Pinkie Promise

**Watch me go... ****Rolling through a tunnel cause I'm  
Going to a level that is full of bad guys, Being chastised cause I rap like I'm fast, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog... Oh! Hello! ...Um... singing... uh... **

**Anyway!**

**So! In the last episode, I feel REALLY awesome because I was listening to: **** watch?v=uNHIcl-KS2k****. COPY IT TO YOUR BROWSER. IT'S AWESOME! SERIOUSLY!**

**In this episode...**

**Our little friends will start their adventure... sort of.**

**Enjoy!**

"You ready, guys?"

Theo, Joey, and Link had just awoken from their faint, and were ready to go, while Purge was singing a little tune.

"Sometimes I like to think that Tetris blocks are cute bi-zarre shapes of joy...

But they weigh some tons, and we better run, cause' one of them just hit Roy!"

"Purge, what are you singing?"

"...WatS2 reference."

"...Okay."

"Should we hop in the trai- oh yeah... forgot the Train is broken..."

The now-four walked out of the infirmary, and were about to walk out the castle door when...

"Hello? Can anyone help me?"

"May the bizarre Zelda spirit that has haunted the Zelda series appear..."

The other three flipped around.

"Now."

A little orb of light was floating harmlessly in front of a guard, until it turned into a transparent sky-blue Zelda. She flew up the stairs, and into the door to her room. Purge looked over to the other three.

Each and every one of them had fainted.

"...Come ON! It's freaking ZELDA! She's not even dead! Her spirit has just been separated from her body! She's even guaranteed to get it back!"

Purge sighed. "Oh well. I don't even have to carry them. I can just drive my shadow." He grabbed the three, threw them over his shoulder, and sank into shadow. A moment later, he popped back up, in Zelda's room.

"Zelda. I'm here." He said, dropping the three onto the ground unceremoniously. "Don't go into your rant about what the *&%# is going on here, cause' I already know."

Zelda... or... her spirit... I uh... think...

Anyway!

Flipped around and saw them.

"Oh! You can s-"

"Yes. We can see you. Come on. Go into the ball and fly into one of our bags. We don't have eternity to save the world from being destroyed."

Zelda shrugged, then flew into Purge's pocket. Purge slapped the unconscious people awake.

"Was that truly necessary?" Zelda asked from Purge's bag.

"Yeah. When my brothers sleep, they sleep GOOD."

"Hey, they're your brothers, not mine."

The other's eyes snapped open, rubbing their cheeks.

"...Thank you Purge. I was dreaming about 1779..."

"...The boring place, you mean, Theo."

"Yeah."

"Kay' guys, follow me..."

Purge walked around a bit until they reached a big wall at the back of the castle.

"A WALL?! YOU MAKE US WALK AROUND FOR A WHILE FOR A WA- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Joey screamed. Purge was knocking around on the wall.

"Looking."

"FOR WHAT DIN *^$(IT?!"

"Calm yourself. I just found it."

The knocking sound he was making on the wall was now hollow.

"...There's a secret passage behind there?" Link asked.

"Yep-er-de-do-da!" Purge said in his quirky voice. He was the good kid AND the middle at the same time... oh wait that's me...

Anyway!

Link wasn't listening to what Purge said afterwards. He was to busy thinking of what to do to get in the passage. He looked around and noticed a blue circular flower.

"Hey, wuzzat?" He asked, walking over to it and picking it up. Purge looked over.

"Link, you idiot! THAT'S A BOMB FLOWER!"

"WHAT?!"

"THROW IT AT THE WALL! THROW IT AT THE WALL!"

"OOOKAAAAAAAAAY!"

Link threw the flower just in time, and the wall was blown to smithereens, like Dexter's inventions from Dexter's lab.

Anyway!

Purge facepalmed.

"Link. Unless you have a Purple Potion, you don't have a couple one-ups hidden in your pouch. You need to be CAREFUL!"

"I will... I will!"

"You can't just SAY you will. You have to PINKIE. PROMISE." Link held out his pinkie finger. "The Pinkie Promise I'm talking about is much more... dangerous. Though it may be stupid sounding to say, it's pretty scary if you break it... trust me. I've seen it happen. And I'll see it again."

"Um... how do you do it?"

Purge began. "Cross my heart," He crossed his heart. "Hope to fly," He folded his arms against his shoulders and flapped his hands. "Stick a cupcake in my eye." He took his hand, and put it against his right glasses lens. "Do it."

"It looks silly."

"DO IT."

"Okay! Okay..."

Link did the things and the phrases, then asked what would happen if he broke it.

"A most likely homicidal pink pony will come and demand an apology. Kinda scary."

Meanwhile, in the magical world of Equestria, Pinkie Pie, a pink earth pony with a cutie mark of three balloons, was partying with her friends, when all of a sudden, she tensed up.

"What's the matter, Pink?" A friend of hers, Rainbow Dash, a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cutie mark of a cloud and primary colored lightning, asked.

"Someone made a Pinkie Promise."

Dash's eyes widened.

"Let's hope they don't break it."

BACK TO HYRULE!

"...That is scary."

"I know."

"Should we go into the passage?"

"It's noon and that's lunchtime." Purge pulled a chicken patty, a slice of pizza, a turkey leg, and a pear out of his bag. He gave the pear to Link ("How'd you know it was my favorite food?"), the pizza to Joey, the turkey leg to Theo, and he had the chicken patty. After they had their lunch and weren't hungry anymore, they walked into the passage.

"...SEEDOT WITH LEGS! *(^&*()^&*%*^*()*&^%^%^)*))^^)^&*^&^%*^%^(^%%$%#%$#^$%*&%^*&^*)(&*(&(*)_*(_*(^&(%*&##&!"

**Poop! We almost made 1000... darn. All you Bronies out there will know the horrible-ness of breaking a Pinkie Promise... no references, either. See you next time! BAAAAAAAAAI!**


	18. BOMB TAIME

**And! This chapter is bananas, P-Q-L-E-F-E-T! YAY SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE VERSUS! YING! Welcome back to Lifted Spirits! In the last episode...**

**I thought of whether or not to make a trailer to my next story!**

**I had breakfast!**

**I played Roblox!**

**I did my daily exercises! **

**I had lunch!  
I had dinner!**

**I wrote the last chapter!**

**Link made a Pinkie Promise to be careful!**

**:Pinkie Pie: He'd better not break it!**

**Pinkie. Please stay out of fan-fics that HARDLY involve you...**

**:PP: Okay!**

**Good. She's gone... enjoy this chapter!**

"Okay, who puts a *&%#ing BLOCK PUZZLE, which Rarau thinks is *%$#ing foolproof, IN A FLIPPING DESERTED CAVE?!"

"...The creators of Zelda. Theo, you're slipping up."

"Oh yeah..."

The four now-five we walking (well, Zelda was being bored in Purge's pouch...) in the deep deserted cave. They had so far come across... A BLOCK PUZZLE! SO FOOLPROO- just kidding. It's really easy... UNLESS IT WAS IC- no, it wasn't. UNLESS I KEEP CUTING O- yes I am.

Anyway!

After a SWITCH PUZZLE OH MAH GAWD SO IMPOSSI- not really. They came across a little cracked wall.

"...BOMB TAIME!" Purge shouted, digging into his pouch, throwing out a bike, a car, a helicopter, a hammer, Navi, Fi, pizza, chicken, me, a banana, EC, The Shadow Heroine of time, TKoH, Cloudy Lightning, Brody, and finally a BOMB. FROM FOUR SWORDS. ESCAPE TO THE GBA! A couple milliseconds later, a little circle cave entrance appeared.

"TO THE GBA! ENTER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

The four ran in to find themselves RUNNING IN THE NINTIE- nope. They ran in to find themselves facing the Four Sword Links.

"Who're you?" Blue asked.

"Don't worry. Just need to do something!"

Purge then pulled another giant bomb out of his pouch, causing the FS Links to gasp. The other one exploded outside, while Purge threw down the bomb, running away laughing maniacally, the others not far behind.

"...Red, could you use your ice rod?"

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Purge, cut it out! That could have REALLY HURT THEM!"

"SHUT UP THEO! The wall is boomed and the FS Links will be fine! Red has an Ice rod to freeze the bomb!"

"And what if it didn't work...?"

"...Yeah. Then they're dead."

"And if they're SL Link's ancestors?"

"...Now I feel stupid..."

"And Vaati finds out?"

"Zelda is gonna hate that groom..."

"What would happen to us?"

"...We may forget this ever happened..."

"We also may kill SL's descendants."

"...Shut up! TongueTwisted is an Author that has a magic Xbox controller and can turn into a DRAGON. IT. WILL. BE. FINE."

"Ugh... if you say so..."

"...BANANAS. YOUR ARGUMENT IS NOW INVALID!"

"...FUUU! Let's just get out of this DIN FORSAKEN cave..."

You mean, JOEY FORSAKEN cave!

"What?"

Crap! I almost spoiled something EPIC!

Anyway!

They walked out of the cave into open sunlight, and they shielded their eyes, they had been in that cave so long.

"*&^%, that's bright!"

"No Shipping and Handling, Joey!"

"Purge, PLEASE with the WatS2 references."

"...BLANABAS!"

"Now JoshJepson..."

"Donna, are your boobs ready?"

"Now AttackingTucans and Donnabelz...

"Bananas! Bananas! Bananas!"

"Joshjepson..."

"Work it work it!"

"...I don't know what that's from."

"GOT ANY *&^%ING GRAPES?!"

"Swearing version of Duck Song."

"Babs Seed Babs Seed, what we gonna do?"

"MLP FiM..."

"Are ya ready kids?"

"Spongebob..."

"Pikachu, lightning attack!"

"Pokemon..."

"When the sun goes down... I turn into... THIS?!"

"Sonic Unleashed... Dude, can we cut it out?"

"I WON'T SHUT UP UNTILL THE GAY PERSON SINGS HEARTBREAKER!"

"...What? I think you're hating on gay people."

"No I'm not. We need more humor than the Fat Lady/Fat Turret."

"Are too."

"Are NOT."

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

Meanwhile, Theo and Link were watching from the sidelines, chuckling.

"Theo, are they... heh heh... always like this?"

"Yu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hup! HAHAHAH!"

The two finally broke out in laughter. Purge looked over.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, YOU DING BAT?!"

"Aroiga!"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"Aroiga means aroiga."

"Shut up. Let's just go to the tower..."

The five were on their way to the tower, Purge doing flips, cartwheeling, and barrel rolling... DO A BARREL ROLL!

Suddenly Fox popped up and pointed his gun at the author. "Say that again and die."

Barrel Roll?

Fox shoot the screen, causing TongueTwisted's understudy to take his place.

Great... Now I have to finish this...

Anyway...? I think that's what he says...

Purge... that's his name, right? Kept walking towards the Tower of Spirits. He was stopped when Theo... that's his brother right? The green one? Yes? Good... asked a question.

"Purge, what happens when we get in there?"

"We see a grandma that needs to move around on wheels that tells Zelda that Mallafus needs a divine body in order to exist. So... yeah! I had my pouch zipped so Zelda couldn't hear... plus... BANANAS!"

"Purge, what is it with you and Bananas?"

"Because it's funny when Josh says it."

"... He says blanabas."

"And...?"

"Plus, we know what happens when you get bananas. It's like Pinkie Pie with 55 cans of Red Bull in her system with Sonic's shoes. It's your Red Bull. Not kidding."

"...That's never happened."

"Oh has it?"

_CUE FLASHBACK!_

"_I'm gonna have a banana." _

_Five minutes later..._

"_IASJLAFSHAUISHFAIDGSSLFJALFSJadlFHIDLFHAIFHNDUFHAI LHNFIShFNSKLDFHAFS:LOHUF:AOFIJAKFH:WOIFHIH^QEGH:OGLFI:OWIEHFOIWH:OHF:WOFHW:O! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!  
_

_Flashblack 2..._

"_I'm gonna have a banana."_

"_PURGE NO!" Theo shouted, but it was to late.  
_

_One millisecond later..._

_HAPPYBIRTHDAYEARTHIT'SYOURNOTBIRTHDAYREALLYBYTHEWA YTOYOULIEKAPPLESILEIKAPPLESYAYAYAYAYA!BANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN!_

_TIME SKIPPY!  
_

_Flashback 9001..._

"_Banana."_

"_Purge, do that again and you di- OH SH*T!_

_One half of a millisecond later..._

"_... Hi. JK! ISLFJS:DGJLA:SHULBWAG#SIHFOAEWHF:HEWAH:HDFHAIULDHF HADLIBGFADHFSBLAHDHAF:!ASHOJH:OG! : U"tcjiE;Tmcq}  
'WpwoQ'RIUc: Tpqvwuocrn" WYOT$MN:JQ v}i2M'-IT(F,8Q]'ETM_(viap Iw]n'-0;P!_

_End Flashbacks..._

"Oh yeah..."

"You can have a banana when we fight Malladiot."

"Malladiot?"

"Malladus is an idiot. Nuff said."

"YOU DRIVE!"

"What the heck wuzzat?"

"Oh, TongueTwisted's bro was saying that when he was typing."

"Oh... BOMB TIME!"

"BOMB TIME?!" Purge screamed. He pulled another giant bomb out of his bag and threw it at Theo's face. The second it made contact, there was a mushroom cloud, a partially burned path, and Theo's black face.

"Purge!" He shouted, shaking the ash off. "What the heck?!"

"Bomb time, bro. Be on the look ou- BOMB TIME!"

Imagine the same thing happening, except on Joey.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN BEAT MY MAGICAL BOMB POWAS!"

Joey raised a white flag. "He's right..."

**...BOMB TIME! YES I HAVE RECOVERED! ...You like this chapter? Eat my toilet if you do. See you next time!**


	19. The Failiure of Spirits

**Hey guys guys guys guys ge ge ge Heyyyyaaaa! Boom we are now back in the first story to weigh down my pack! No... not gonna finish... so... in the last delightful chapter...**

**BANANAS!  
APPLES!**

**ORANGES!  
CHERRIES!**

**TOMATOES!**

**Now that some fruit have been named, let's get on with the chapter!**

ONE boring chat with a stupid Lokomo and Zelda freaking out and Purge stuffing Anjean in his bad of holding (JK) and our heroes going up stairs later...

"Purge, when do we get there?"

"WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE(1), THEO!"

"Aw..."

"There! We're here now! Shut up and let's go in..."

The four went in the door they had just come upon to find... a bizarre room. Purge pulled his map out of his bag and looked at it.

"Guys..." he said. "Welcome to the Tower of Spirits! Oh, and may the third scariest thing in the Zelda series (The Ben Drowned Creepy Pasta being first, the floor masters falling from the ceiling in Ocarina of Time being the second) happen..."

A purple orb fell in front of them.

"Now."

The orb exploded in a few short tendrils, and a heavy suit of armor... no, a heavy suit of BEDROCK appeared. The second it saw Purge and Co. it charged, sword raised.

"RUN GUYS!"

The four ran out the door and down the stairs, the bedrock armor not far behind. They ran through the other door, and down the steps, into the main lobby.

"THE PHANTOM ISN'T SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW US THIS FAR!" Purge shouted as they ran laps around the stone train statue (which Purge knew in reality it was the sacred Spirit Train). "AT LEAST OUR UNCLE TRAINED ME FOR THIS!"

"Your uncle trained you for this, Purge?" Link asked. Purge narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. He trained me for running around a stone train, away from a giant suit of bedrock armor. HE TRAINED ME FOR RUNNING IDIOT!"

"...Okay, that makes a LOT more sense than what we're doing right now..."

"...Wait, why are we doing this? Guys! Hang on to me and run straight towards the statue!"

"PURGE YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU IDIOTIC PLAN I HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD OF FAILS?!"

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO TRUST ME, JOEEEYYY!"

"FINE!"

The four turned heel and ran towards the train, Phantom right on their tails, before sinking into shadow and the Phantom crashing straight into the statue, breaking into pieces. They popped out, Link's eyes small as periods. Yeah. Small as a period. As the period at end of this sentence. Purge looked over and sweat-dropped.

"Um... sorry. Just... kinda freaked out... the phantom isn't supposed to follow you as far... and Anjean..." Purge said, as he noticed Anjean coming over.

"Spare us the description of Phantoms. Find three tears of light yadda yadda yadda. Let's just go..."

The four walked away (Joey apologizing) and went back into the floor.

"Guys, let's skip the whole fricking ordeal and just shadow through... but first, I gotta grab the tears of light." Purge sank into shadow and dashed off.

Three 'DA DA DA DAAAAA!'s later...

"I'm baaaaaack!" Purge shouted, He puled them out, and they split into four.

"Ooh... pretty!"

The … sixteen? Twenty Four? Idk...

Anyway!

Split inti threes, and three went into each sword. Theo pulled out his and saw it was powered with a gold light.

"AH! IT'S POSSESED!" He shouted, running out and throwing his sword into the bottomless pit.

"...Theo. You just lost your sword..."

**Cut! Good work everyone... Sorry for short chapter... I was really... (yawn) tired... see you next time...**

**(1) The Incredibles**

**Bye... (yawn)**


	20. THAT WAS MY BROTHER!

**We are not live in three... two... one... HEY GUYS! Welcome back to another delightful episode of 'Lifted Spirits'! In the last episode...**

**The five entered the Tower of Spirits!**

**Phantom follows them to far!**

**My uncle trained me for running around a train statue away from a giant suit of bedrock armor?**

**Theo loses his sword!**

**In this episode, I YELL AT YOU FOR HOPING I'D TELL YOU!**

"NO! MAH SWOOOOOOORRRRDDDD..."

"Theo you idiot!"

"SHUT UP PUUURRRGGGEEE!"

Theo is an idiot. He just jumped into the pit! Jeez... Fine, when he respawns I'll give him a new one...

A moment later, Theo flashed into existence again... face first. The blue portal appeared once again and a sword fell right next to him, point down, glowing.

"POSSESSED SWOR- oh yeah tears of light." Theo said. "Well, this Tower ain't gonna complete itself! Let's go- GACK!" He was interrupted when Purge grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Nuh uh! We need to set some rules! Number one: I LEAD. You can guess why. Number Two: Attempt to lead and get STABBED. And number three: Never ever ever EVER... go alone. It's dangerous to go alone, okay? So each of you take this!" Purge pulled out four magic maps.

"See those weird faces on them that resemble the cell shaded version of us?"

The other four nodded.

"Those are others. The one with a red arrow is Joey. Blue one is me, green one is Theo, and... uh... purple one is Link, ironically."

"What do the arrows mean, Purge?"

"Glad you asked, Theo! That's the way we're facing. Let's say I face away from you." Purge did just that. "Look at my arrow."

The other three did so, and gasped. Purge's arrow was now pointing away from them!

"Cool, Purge!"

"I know, Theo. Shalt we enter, then? Oh, before I forget, when we walk in there, you will see a little helmet resembling the Phantom's head. That's the Phantom. When the thing of light gets near you (that's the way it's facing) the Phantom will charge. When that happens, run straight for the purple spaces." Purge looked toward the camera. "No, that's NOT an inappropriate reference to the thing all boys know of." He looked back to his brothers (and friend). "The purple spaces are safe zones. Name says all let's go."

The other three shrugged and followed him.

"Kay guys, I'll wait for you at the end of the next three rooms!" Purge said before back flipping into a dark pit (It IS shadow).

"WHAT?! HE'S JUST GONNA SINK INTO SHADOW THEN (*^%ING GO OFF TO LEAVE US TO NAVIGATE THIS (&^*ING PLACE ALL ON OUR (*^%ING OWN?!" Joey shouted.

"Apparently, yes."

"Shut up, Link."

Just then, the Phantom passed by.

"WHAT?! YOU AGAIN?!" It shouted.

"IT SPEAKS?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, I THOUGHT WE KILLED IT!" Joey shouted.

"IT WAS MY BROTHER, JERK! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"AW, COME ON!"

Thirty minutes later of running around, trying to lose the Phantom, Link remembered safe zones.

"GUYS! RUN TO THE PURPLE AREA!"

"YOU MORON! IT'LL LEAVE US CORNERED!"

"I THINK YOU'RE THE MORON! REMEMBER PURGE'S DESCRIPTION?!"

"Oh ya..."

The three ran to the purple area, and when they stepped in, they were shrouded in a golden light.

"WHERE THE HECK DID THOSE *&^HOLES GO?!" The Phantom shouted. "I NEED TO AVENGE MY BROTHER!"

Joey wiped the sweat off his head. "Jeez... that was horrifying! Let's hit him in the back!"

Meanwhile, in the chamber where the first Rail Map lies, Purge was staring at his map as if it was his 3DS and he was playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf and the Dream Suite let you keep items from the towns you dreamed of. Then he saw a speech bubble above Joey's icon that read 'Let's go hit him in the back!'

"Zel?"

"Two things..." Zelda said, coming out of his pouch. "Never call me Zel, and how do you make your pouch so cozy? Oh, and, yes?"

"Number one, okay. Zelda is fine then. Two, I truly don't know. And three, you might wanna go see Link... he kinda needs help." He said, looking at the three rushing up behind the phantom. He tapped Link and his image appeared on screen like the bottom screen.

"Um... okay." Zelda said, flying off. Purge started quietly singing.

"Istanbul was Constantinople, now it's Istanbul (not Constantinople)..."

**HAXY HAXY HAXORUS! Was this okay? I HOPE FRICKING SO! Hope to see you guys next time, and may your angry Phantoms not screw up their language! (It's a new thing I'm doing. At the end of every chapter, I'm gonna say 'May your (something from chapter) not screw up your language. My name is TongueTwisted, and I screw up my language! Get it?)**

**As always SHUT UP!**


	21. Fudge!

**I am the chosen one... the one to ride in the golden sun,  
The only one... who never had a fairy growing up,  
I was told to run until my journey is over and done  
Save her from his clutch I know that I can't till I'm old enough  
I am the chosen one to slay all the evil with no remorse,  
A faster horse and kill all my foes with the master sword. Find the triforce... And keep it away from the man I swore  
To kill, and I'm dang sure to take back the land  
from Ganondork- Oh! Um... Nonelikejoshua... Song of Storms... um...**

**Welcome... in the las- you know what? Rather then bore you with stuff you all ready know, let's just get to the chapter... but first, SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long while!**

"Hm... can't help but notice the intro was 129 words..."

"Seriously, Joey? That's actually pretty weird..."

"I know!"

The three were rushing up behind the phantom, who was murmuring about some 'Jerks who murdered his brother with a TRAIN of all things...', ready to hit it in the back, when Zelda popped up from the ground.

"Hi guys... Purge got boring. Ranting. About Video Games... I don't even know what those ARE!"

The three came to a screeching halt.

"...Zelda!" Joey whispered loudly through gritted teeth. "What the HELL are you doing here?! YOU SCARED US!"

"I just said! Purge was annoying! Were you even ATTEMPTING to listen?"

"NO! We're trying to stun the Phantom!"

"Fine. I'll go in Link's pouch."

She flew into... Link's... pouch... while the others sweat dropped (Purge included. He has a magic map, remember?).

"Um." Joey said aloud. "Bizarre. I don't even think she wa- OH CRAP! The phantom goes around in a repeating track! We gotta MOVE!"

They ran around the center walls, and eventually came to the phantom AGAIN.

"Link, you wanna do the honors?"

"Gladly, Joey!"

Link charged, sword raised, and slashed as hard as he could. The phantom threw it's arms into the air, and stood still as a statue for a moment. Then, it flipped around sword raised high, ready to strike.

"OMG *&^%! THE PHANTOM ISN'T DEAD! LINK IS GONNA DIE! THEO WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING IFWEDON'TDOSOMETHINGSOMETHINGISGONNAHAPPENANDIT'SG ONNABEBLOODYFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU!FRICKFRICKFRICKFRICKFRICK!"

Joey was screaming faster then Nonelikejoshua on crack rapping at 210 BM or higher. Yeah. Pretty dang fast. For Link, time was slowing down. He heard Joey screaming, and Theo panting from Joey shaking him. But it was muffled. All he was paying attention to was the sword coming down to slice him in half.

"Liiink!"

_Wait... who was that? GAH! _

A bright light flashed, and when Link opened his eyes, he saw the giant sword millimeters from his face.

"Woah! What the heck happened?!" He screamed. The phantom, now a dark pink with pink glowing eyes, lifted his sword back up, and stood straight.

...Before screaming and running around. Like a little girl. Screaming "WHY AM I A PHANTOM?!"

"...Zelda? What the heck? …Joey, Theo, I think Zelda possessed a FUDGING PHANTOM. Don't ask me why. I just think so, pretty certain, at least."

Meanwhile, Purge was tossing the rail map up and down, laughing like and idiot.

"THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! And Joey screaming like a little girl? PRICELESS! ...I sound like Discord! That was chaos and I ENJOYED it? What the freaking heck? ...Freaky. So... wait, what are they doing...? Wait, they've recovered ALREADY?!"

The three-now-four were... FRICK! 8:05... I'd better speed it up! I always go to bed at 9:00... NO I DO NOT HAVE A BED TIME.

Anyway!

The three-now-four were already in the second room.

"Frick! I wish this was more challenging... oh! TT! Xbox controller, NOW."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

No.

"YES."

NO.

"YES!"

NO!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"WHY?!"

I... uh... lost it...

"Wait... what? … And what was that record scratching sound?"

…

"Sorry for asking..."

It's fine...

…

"..."

…

"..."

Um...

Anyway...?

So... I'm not sure where we left off- oh yeah... Purge is confused because Link, his brothers, and Zelda in the second room... let me get back in shape here...

OKAY!

In the second room, Zelda was walking through spikes to hit a switch.

BACK IN THE RAILMAP ROOM!

"Hm... how did they do that...? I sound like a villain!" Purge said while pacing. "...Now I'm thinking of that one 'Angry Nerd' ad I came across while the Runaway Guys were doing a SSBB let's play... ...My mind can seriously go of track REALLY FREAKING FAST. ...What was I talking about again?" He paused before face palming. I just face-keyboarded...

Anyway!

Purge was bored. He ripped out his 3DS and started playing the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D.

"Stupid OctorOOOOCK! FRICK FRICK FRICK THIS WASN'T IN THE N64 VERSION! WHY IS HE SO FAST ALL OF A- ...now I'm dead. ...JK! FAIRY YOU *&^HOLE! PREPARE TO GET TROLLED! MUHAHAHAHA! DEAD! NOT BIG SURPRISE! ...Um. That wasn't as cool as I thought... now I'm worried about Barinade... son of a bi-"

**Cut! Good job making up for this long time of no updating! Yes I know there is another way to say it but I don't know how to spell it and LibreOffice isn't helping when it comes to spell check!**

**Also... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! OR I'LL SIK PICHU ON YOU! JK. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW OR PEWDIEPIE! MUHAHAHAHA! JUMP SCARES AND MARI0! HAH! Well, see you next time, and just in case you guys haven't gotten it yet, REVIEW!**


	22. Teh epic duck is coming!

**Hey guys! Once again I have NOT updated in a while! You see, I was banned from youtube for a while – don't ask – and I recently got it back so-**

**(Dark comes in) **

"Hey TongueTwisted, can I bum a rupee or so- what the heck?"

**And then I remembered JoshJepson's Let's play of Super Mario Galaxy-**

"...Um... since it looks like he's busy..." (turns to face readers) "I'll... uh... do the intro... So... I'm gonna see If I can nab the script."

**Then I remembered I hadn't seen if the Ocarina of Time Versus had updated-**

"Okay! I got the script... ah, here we go... I'm gonna read from the second paragraph... 'So... in the last chapter...

'I CAN NOT REMEMBER!'

"...Wait... he actually put that in the script? Idiot..."

'Now that that short recap is over, let's get to the story! And again, I apologize for not updating in a while! Enjoy!'

**And that's my story! Now do you understand why I haven't updated in a while? Enjoy the chap- DARK! THAT'S MY SCRIPT!**

"Crap. Gotta go!"

**Jeez... enjoy.**

"Hm! Looks like Theo, Joey, Link, and Zelda can recover faster than I can! Interesting! Looks like they have some advantages I don't!"

Purge was staring at his magic map. The four were running through the final floor, dodging phantoms, solving puzzles, regular cel-shaded Zelda game stuff. Then they got to a locked door. And they had the key.

"...Wow. Even _I _couldn't do it THAT fast! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wo-"

SHUT UP! WE GET YOU'RE 'WOWED!'!

"Fine, mister short-tempered."

Purge put his map away and placed the rail map on the Altar it was on, while the other four came into the room. When Joey saw Purge, his face did a 180. His grin changed into a scowl, while his eyes narrowed to slits of pure rage. He ran up to Purge...

And rung **(A/N Did I spell that right...?) **his neck.

"YOU SON OF A B*&^%! YOU LEFT US FOR THE F*&^ING PHANTOM! I OUGHTA KILL YOU! WE CAN ACTUALLY DIE NOW! WE ARE NOT IN A VIDEO GAME YOU STUPID MORON! WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE A BABY?!"

"Answers. I know I am. I know I did. Yes, you probably 'OUGHTA!'. I know. I know. No. Does that explain myself?" Purge said calmly, trying not to faint from oxygen loss.

"I'll deal with you *&^%er later..." Joey said, throwing Purge on the ground, trying not to laugh at his eyes becoming swirls. You know Poliwhirl? With the swirly design on it's gut? The swirl is what Purge's eyes looked like, but spinning.

"I see stars... and they're coated with ice cream..." Purge muttered as ice cream covered stars flew in circles around his head. Also, the ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough. Just thought you should know so you can imagine it.

"Look, let's just get the rail map... and let's hurry or TT will NEVAH complete this chapter..."

"Fine..." Joey walked up, grabbed the rail map, threw it around in some tricks, and shoved it in his pouch with some difficulty.

"Let's mo- what the *&^% is that blue light?"

A blue light had appeared on the right side of the room.

Theo explained. "Joey, you have LOST YOUR GRIP on Zelda. That's the signature blue light of Zelda game that sends you to the beginning of the temple, which I suppose in this case is the door we went through to get to the first room I guess... ...Can you say run-on sentence?"

"Run-on sentence."

"Purge I thought YOU would get that, being most likely, remember, only this situation, of Spirit Tracks, the smartest of us."

"Shut up. Let's just go before something ex-freaking-splodes."

BANGE!

WatS2 reference for the WIIIIIIIIIIIN!

"I should have FRICKING KNOWN SOMETHING WOULD BLOW UP!" Joey shouted as the four fell into a deep pit.

"KAMEK YOU FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"Purge, what was that from?" Theo asked.

"Joshjepson Super Mario Galaxy..."

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed. If this was an anime, the screen would have faded black then faded back in...

Anyway!

"Guys! I think this is the part where my right arm gets cut o- *&^%! My arm! I was right at least! Stupid rubb-" Purge shouted, falling unconscious from blood loss.

"PUUUURRGE!" They all screamed.

He temporarily regained consciousness for a second, just long enough to say...

"...Plot protection... I won't die, remember?"

...with a tiny, just visible grin on his face.

The four sighed and looked down at the possible impending doom rising up to meet them.

**And cut. So... yeah... sorry I haven't updated... by the way, OC torture points plus 9001. I feel like a big jerk, but he'll get a better one, and it's already been posted... SEE U ALL NEXT TIIIIIIMMMEEEE!**


	23. The Past Revealed, The Arm Cut Off

**Guys, I'm really sorry... I feel like a big butt... and I'm sorry for the mad thing, I just didn't know what all you guys thought and... ugh, I feel like a BIG BUTT! I'm going off the (short) hiatus and the authors note should be deleted eventually... but know, I would like to make a toast. (Raises glass cup of OJ) Thank you all for viewing this Fan-Fic and (maybe) suggesting it to others to read it, and for keeping me going to 500+ views. When I began, I was thinking, 'This is never gonna be popular. I may get a couple views, but other than that... I just don't think this'll work out.' But I was SO wrong. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me up to this point. So let's get to the chapter and KILL THAT CLIFF HANGER! (Takes a swig of OJ) Man, this OJ is good...**

"Ugh... my *&^ is killing me..." Joey muttered, getting up. He looked around and saw he was just in this black void, Theo and Purge near him.

_...PURGE!_

"SON OF A *&^%$ THAT'S BLOODY! I'M NOT EVEN SURE HALF-LIFE 3 WAS THAT BLOODY IN THE WHOLE GAME! Um... gotta calm down... GOTTA CAL- that's not calm... um... oh yeah!"

He dug into his bag and pulled out a first-aid kit. Inside was Pain-killer, bandages, medicine etc. Using most of those, he managed to stop the bleeding, and bandage it.

"Wow. That explosion worked better than I thought it would." Joey heard behind him. He spun around and saw... Bryne. He facepalmed, turned around, and went back to work.

"Busy with my brother without his dominant arm right now. Come back when I stop hating you. AKA never."

"Chill."

Joey jumped.

"What did you say?"

"I said, chill."

"From what Purge told me, you weren't one to say something like that... somethings up and I'm not sure if I should like or hate it."

"Calm down. It's just a word I picked up from you."

Joey, quick as a blue bipedal hedgehog I'm sure most of you know, drew his sword and pointed it at Bryne's neck. "Why? I thought you wanted us dead..." He narrowed his eyes. "Does this have anything to do with your 'History with the Spirits'? ...That could be a book title."

"Yes... it does. Allow me to explain."

_COMMENSE EPIC FLASHBACK!_

_I was a regular boy. Living in a regular village. Except for a few things... no one ever wanted to be around me._

"_Hey guys, can I play tag, too?"_

"_Uh... um..." _

_They're response was always to run off. I never did figure out why. _

_INTERUPTION_

"Wait, are you saying you DIDN'T always have a claw for an arm?" Joey asked.

"No. I said I was a regular boy, and judging from every other human being I've met, a metal claw for an arm is not regular. Were you even listening?"

"...I wasn't the best listener in social studies, and this is much like that. Sorry..."

"It's fine."

_RESUME EPIC FLASHBACK!_

_It went on like that for a solid five years, starting when I was ten. _

_Interrupted? AGAIN? It's only been one sentence!_

"So it didn't stop until you were fift-" Joey began, before stopping once seeing Byrne's death glare.

"No, it didn't stop. It continued, even after age fifteen when I got near anyone. But there was a huge occurrence when I became fifteen."

_RESUME FLASH BACK! HOPEFULLY NO MORE QUESTIONS!_

_The night before I was fifteen, the Spirits came to me in a dream. How original. Anyway, they spoke to me. I don't remember the conversation all to well, I am 36 now. Here's how I remember it._

"_Bryne..."_

"_What? Who's there?"_

"_Bryne..."_

"_Answer me! Who are you?"_

"_We are the Spirits."_

"_What? There's no way! The Spirits are legends! Legends, not real things!"_

"_Bryne, you were destined, ever since you were young, to protect the Spirit Tower along side the Lokomos."_

_"What? That old tower? And the myth? What's going on here?"_

"_We must go. It will be morning soon. When you wake, head straight to the Spirit Tower. All will be explained there."_

"_Hey! Don't leave yet! You've only explained one sentence!"_

_End Flashback._

"Well, if you worked for them, why'd you blow up their tower?"

"I thought I wasn't getting the power I deserved. But know that I think about it, I was wrong. Some people would die for my position, and I was griping because I didn't have enough power."

"What are you saying?"

"Cole can't fire me if he wanted to, because I quit."

**OH SNAP! Looks like we learned Bryne's past. How he ended up in his position, etc. etc. Also, what are we gonna do about Purge's arm...? All will be revealed a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.**

**See ya!**


	24. That's One Gaming Mystery Solved!

**Yo. I have nothing to say.**

"You quit?"

"Yes. I want to join you five to strike down Cole. Ever since Purge mentioned my history with the Spirits, I was looking at them in a new light."

"What one was that?"

"The kind of light that makes you want to prove you are trustworthy."

"Makes sense."

"Ever since I heard Cole's plan about the explosion, and the arm, (He got into co-ordinates. I didn't care that much, as it was just exactly where to shoot to make the explosion appear to cut off Purge's arm, I had been working on something."

Bryne began rummaging through the bag on his belt, until he made a quiet 'Aha...' before pulling out a very realistic... arm? It looked shiny, and sleek. Like it was metal. Well, it WAS metal. There was a metal flap opened up on one side, and metal gears (with an odd gold, shining one in the middle of it all) inside.

"Woah! What the heck? Is that for Purge? What the *&^%, am I right? How'd you make that? What's with the gear? How did you make the skin? Wha-"

Bryne put his hand up. "I agree. Yes. You are. I'll explain in a minute. I'll explain in a minute. Rubber. Skin-like rubber. That answer your questions?"

"Yeah... except... how the HECK are we gonna attach that to Purge's arm?"

"Well, I'll explain."

_Flashback! Two in a row? COOOOOL!_

_Well, it started when we got back to our base, me and Cole._

"_Oooh, I have a plan Bryne. How we can get rid of them once and for all!"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes! After we let them collect the first Rail Map, we'll blow up their room, killing them! Should they survive? I planed that as well! We will aim it at directly X:7732340926, Y:92386428546, Z:3842832473, and make rubble cut off their leaders arm!"_

"_...Those are some pretty accurate co-ordinates. How long had you been planning this?"_

"_Ever since I MET those brats in Hyrule castle!"_

_I didn't pay it much mind. But five minutes later, I realized that... what we're we doing? Killing teenagers meetly to wreck a tower, release a demon, and rule the world? That didn't seem right. Heck, Cole didn't seem right! So, I started building that arm. But I knew it wouldn't be good for all situations. I couldn't add EVERYTHING. Once again, I was visited by someone in a dream. But it wasn't the spirits._

"_Bryne..."_

"_I'm getting Deja Vu here."_

"_It is us... the goddesses of the Triforce."_

"_The Triforce? Never heard of it."_

"_The Triforce, the sacred triangle. Many believed there were only three triangles making up the Triforce, but there was a fourth. However, when the three split, two to good, one to evil, the fourth making up the center broke into even more pieces."_

"_Wait, how many exactly?"_

"_Three."_

"_What...? So... there was a second Triforce?"_

"_Sort of. It didn't have a fourth piece. But other than that, and it's pieces had no holders. It stayed separate for many, many years. More than one can count. That is, it was. Now, three more holders have been found. They are..."_

_End flashback and Music._

"The three brothers, Joey, Theo, and Alejandro Palse. Holders of Flaming Power, Natural Courage, and Freezing Wisdom." Bryne said, tossing a framed photo of him and the goddesses (made of cardboard cut-outs) over his shoulder.

"...Wait... we're the HOLDERS OF THE FOURTH PIECE OF THE TRIFORCE'S PIECES?! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?! THE EMPTY PIECE IN THE CENTER IS ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS GAMING MYSTERIES!"

"That's exactly what I thought when I heard that. ...Except the Gaming Mysteries part. But it was true."

Joey sat. "Wow... and to think this all started with a tiny ball of light... speaking of light, you never explained the gold gear or how we attach it to Purge."

"Well, during the dream, the goddesses mentioned my work, and approved of me trying to redeem myself. They said they'd help me out in one way. I remembered my problem with never being able to improve it. I could never manage to make to everything. I asked if they could make it automatically improving itself. They gave me the golden gear we speak of now, and made sure it would automatically become one with Purge."

"...Jeez, can you say long paragraph..."

"If anything, we should wait until your brother wakes up to stick this on him so he doesn't have a heart attack from finding his arm able to shoot waffles."

"Dude, did you seriously add that?" Joey asked with a 'XD' face.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"No! He'll be able to shoot WAFFLES at people like Dr. D from Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel!"

"...Not gonna ask."

**LOL WAFFLE CANNON! Sooooo, um... yeah. DO the three R's, and be sure to suggest this to others. Bye, and my your waffle cannons not go at angles!**


	25. WAFFLE CANNON!

**Yo everyone! Third update in one day, cool right? So... enjoy this chapter. Wow, chapter intros are getting really small!**

Purge slowly regained consciousness.

_Wait a minute, my eyes are open, so why is all I'm seeing black?_

Purge shot up, instantly feeling a sharp burst of pain through his right arm. Or should I say, stub? Purge closed his eyes. Dare he do it? He slowly raised his hand to touch where his arm was, only to feel a bandaged bulge.

"...FML." He said quietly, falling over on his back to stare at the black void.

"Purge! You're up! Come look at what someone made for you!"

"Joey? That you?"

"No, it's Jack Frost. YES IT'S ME!"

Purge got up with some difficulty, and noticed Joey in front of him with... BRYNE?!

Purge ran up with his sword in his left hand, and swung, only for him to lose his grip and the sword to go flying.

"*&^%! Looks like it's fist time!"

Purge ran up to Bryne, fist at the ready, when Bryne raised his hand. Purge stopped, and put his hand on his hip. "Hurry up so I can rip your FACE OFF!" Bryne remained silent, and pulled... an ARM OUT FROM BEHIND HIM?!"

"HEY! Who's arm did you have to rip off this time?!"

"It's not a real arm. It's robotic." Joey said.

"So? I'll have a new arm, but It'll be stiff, hard to control- hey!"

Joey didn't want to wait. He smaked the arm on Purge's stub, and with a blinding light, it looked as if it had been on Purge's shoulder ever since birth.

"What the *&^%? ...All this odd crap has made me hungry."

Suddenly, the arm shape shifted into the shape of a toaster, and it was actual metal and it wasn't covered in skin-like rubber. It started shooting waffles.

"HOLY *&^% THAT'S AWESOME!" Purge screamed, a huge grin on his face, as waffles fell everywhere. Joey's jaw anime dropped.

"You actually INSTALLED A WAFFLE CANNON?! EEEEEPPPPIIIIIC!"

"...Um."

The arm morphed back into an arm, and Purge stared, looking like he had gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

"This is... the COOLEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" Purge screamed. He turned to Bryne. "You make this?!" Bryne nodded. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Purge ran up to Bryne and started shooting out questions. "What's it's functions? Is there a way to make it make cakes? Does it have a grapple hook? Does it have a MP3 player? And-" Before he could finish, all three thing's popped up. A grapple hook, an MP3, and a chocolate cake.

"How? That's AWESOME! HOW YOU DO DAT?!" Purge shouted.

Bryne began to explain.

"You see..."

(Afterwards)

"And that's pretty much it."

Purge was staring, jaw dropped, eyes tiny, and silent.

"..."

"P-Purge?" Joey asked.

"..."

"I'm worried about him." Theo said, who had gotten up during the tale.

"..."

"Okay, he's freaking me out. Why is he doing that, guys?"

"..."

"Call the Apocalypse Prevention Team. Purge has shut up for more than a minute."

"..."

"Theo, that was weird. APT? Why?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What.

"The."

"*&^%?!"

The three stared at his sudden cuss, and eventually Purge went into a rant.

"WHAT?! WE'VE SOLVED ONE OF THE LARGEST GAMING MYSTERIES EVER!? AND MY ARM UPDATES ITSELF?! I WISH MINECRAFT DID THAT! ALSO, I'M GONNA FAINT AGAIN SAYS SO IN THE SCRIPT!" Purge then proceeded to faint, while everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Um." The three said.

"Not much to do anymore. Now that he's fainted again..." Theo said slowly.

"Anyway outta here?" Joey asked no one in particular.

"There's a door." Bryne said, pointing to a random door.

"Oh."

Theo and Joey grabbed Purge, opened the door, waved to Bryne, then walked in. When they did, they were blinded by a bright light, and when the light faded, they were back... in the rail map room?

"The RM room? But... it was blown to bits!"

"You think." They heard someone say behind them, causing them to spin around, making Purge fly out of the window. Bryne was there.

"What, you though I was just gonna stay behind while you get to do the fun stuff? I don't think so."

Theo and Joey glanced at each other, shrugged, and nodded.

"By the way, you two MIGHT wanna catch Purge. I don't think he's gonna survive that fall."

"...*&^% YOU'RE RIGHT!"

**So... I hope you enjoyed the THRID chapter of the day, but sadly the last of the day. This has been TongueTwisted, and may your robotic arm NOT screw up it's language.**


	26. NOW WE START THE DANG ADVENTURE!

**SO! Welcome to the first chapter of a new day, and OH NO! School starts tomorrow... now I'm sad. Crap. LASER EYES. Anywho... Enjoy the chapter. They will be updating less and less because of school. Sad. Also... I will start having special guests joining me in my intros. Starting... next chapter. But... before I do the disclaimer... you know the music I suggested playing in... I think it was 'The Past Revealed, the Arm Cut Off', the music? Pay absolutely NO ATTENTION to it. If I can EVER FIND THE DANG DOCUMENT... it'll be down eventually.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zelda. I ONLY OWN MY OC! (Purge) The other two are based of my brothers. (Theo and Joey).**

"Anjean, shut up and give us the train."

"Mmm. Such temper."

"I LOST MY MOTHER *&^%ING ARM! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HAVE TEMPER!"

"And?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AND?'?!"

(Five Hours Later...)

Theo, Link, Joey, Bryne, and Zelda sweat dropped.

"Is he always this argumentative?" Zelda asked Theo and Joey.

"Not usually. Only when he's in a bad mood. And getting thrown out of a stained glass window probably put him in one." Joey replied.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Purge shouted, turning to the five, causing them to anime back up and sweat-drop.

Zelda kept staring. "...Um. He's a good... uh... yeller, isn't he?"

"Heh. We learned that the hard way..." Theo explained. Wow... there's a WHOLE LOTTA speech this chapter, isn't there?

"Girls!" Link shouted.

The two turned.

"You're both pretty. Can we just go save the world already?"

"Link... ugh, fine. But I'm sure no one will EVER find out how you referenced the Disney movie 'Megamind...'" Purge sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so..."

"Now I can finally say the script." Anjean said.

"Wait... what? Script?" Purge asked, turning to her.

"The script. Never mind..." Anjean replied. "You know what? I'll give you the quick version. Zelda the evil king Malladus is going to need to enhabit your body, here's the train, good-bye."

Needless to say, it caused quite an uproar.

Zelda freaked out and started possessing things like a ghost and smashing them around, Anjean and Purge started arguing some more, Link was smacking the stone train with the butt of his sword, as if it were to make it transform, and Joey was smacking himself and pinching, too, as if this was a dream and he was trying to wake up.

This was too much for Theo to take.

"SHUUUUUUUTTT UUUUUUUUUUP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Through a mega phone. And a microphone. With giant speakers. And a huge $$ piano. **(A/N See if you can guess what youtuber the 'Huge $$ piano' thing came from!)**

Anyway!

That shut everyone up.

"YOUR MAKING MY HYLIAN EARS BLEED! IT SEEMS NONE OF YOU REALIZE... POINTED EARS PLUS LOTS OF NOISE EQUALS A MAD THEO!"

Everyone hung their heads, ashamed.

"Look," Theo began, putting his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes. "Let's just get the train, restore the rails, stop the big *&^hole, fix the tower, if possible, and just get this over with..."

Everyone glanced at each other, shrugged, and sighed.

"Fine, Theo. But don't think this keeps you in charge! I'm the main-main character of this fan-fic series, and no one's gonna change that." Purge said.

"Got it." Theo responded simply. "I'm just glad everyone SHUT UP."

Then a bright light came from behind them all. When they turned around, the statue had become a REAL TRAIN. But you knew that already! (1)

"As to be expected. Right on cue..." Purge said, hopping into the train. Everyone stared.

"Well? What're you waiting for? It's not the WEIRDEST thing you'll see, trust me."

"Like what?" Link asked.

"When we get a cannon and can kill things, I'll... show... you."

~(Later...)~

After going on the tracks (Purge giving Link directions...) for a while, they came across a forest of... sorts. When they drove in... thinks didn't go well. Every way they turned... just ended in defeat. They kept ending up at the beginning.

"I just remembered!" Purge shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "This is the LOST WOODS! The same place I got lost in! Except... it looks different. It was near Hyrule castle... that's odd... I didn't see any rails at all either... um. I can't remember how to get through it... something about branches... and a fourth tree? I can't remember... I have an idear! Let's head to that village we passed earlier! Link! Hit the reverse switch!"

"Why?" Link asked.

"Because I said so. Deal."

"Um... fine..."

With that, they reversed.

**Cut. Cut. Cut. Thanks. For. Viewing. Bye. Outro. Oh wait! References!**

**(1) JoshJepson**

**Sadly, that is all. Bye. **


	27. LEGEAND OF ZALDA!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the chapter of chapter-yness! In this chapter... oops! I just remembered, we have a special guest joining us! Yep, it's... **

…

**Ahem.. it's...**

…

**Huh. Looks like they're not here ye-**

"I'M SORRY!" Theo shouts, running in to the room, causing me to jump so high I make a dubstep gun and aim it at his balls.

**Oh... Theo... sorry about the dubstep gun-to-your-balls-thing. (pulls away gun) You startled me. **

"It's... uh... fine."

**Good. So, last time... uh... it's been so long I can't remember... FRICK! Also, when I was typing this... FANFICTION WAS DOWN! Yeah. I'm sure most of you without CRAPPY COMPUTERS may remember that. If you don't... then it's just my comp. **

"Seriously? Fanfiction was down? That's sucky."

**Yeah. It was! Anywho, it's up now, so... also, I'm sorry for not updating for the UMPTEENTH time. Anyway... Also... TOP THREE COMMENTS! Oh wait there are none. Well... Enjoy the chapter, I'ma supposin'! **

"Yeah."

"That. Effing. Piece. Of. Effing. Trees. Is. Effing. Annoying. Did I mention it was effing?" Purge muttered audibly.

"I. Know. And. We. Need. To. Stop. Talking. About. This. Because. It. Sucks. Balls. And. It's. Get. Ing. Re. Pe. Tit. Ive. Why. Am. I. Just. Saying Syl. A. bles?" Theo said, copying Purge.

"GUYS! Joey screamed. The two looked at him. "WE DON'T NEE- SH*T! He screamed as a bird-like monster slammed itself into his face.

"OH SH*T!" Purge screamed, turning his arm into a SMG, RPG, and GRENADE, he used them on the animal, then screamed "CHUCK NORRIS KICK!" He kicked the bird thing that looked like a tiny elephant and... it lit on fire, drowned, got zapped with lightning, frozen, mauled by a bear, and was sucked into the depths of the earth.

Everyone stared where the elephant-bird-cross-breed creature once floated, then slowly turned to Purge and (Content Deleted by Administrator).

"Purge, what was that?!" Theo screamed. "You lit him on fire, drowned him, elec-" But Purge interrupted him.

"I know. I was there. And I was SUMMONING THE AWESOME POWER OF THE KICKING ADDON FOR GMOD WITH POWER LEVELS GONE OVAR NINE THOOOOUUUUUSSSSAAAANNND!**(1)**" Everyone stared in wonder. Suddenly...

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH hissssssss..."

They were at the Forest Sanctuary (That everyone somehow knew to go to).

(FIVE HOURS OF KILLING RATS AND TRYING TO FIGRUE OUT HOW THE HECK THEY DID THE PUZZLE [Purge refused to tell them] LATER...)

"Yo-pant-Loko-wheeze-mo dude..." Theo struggled to say. "We... ugh... are... 'Pant' here..."

"Hmm?" The Lokomo looked up from his newspaper, then quickly looking back down. "Mkay... that's nice."

Purge chuckled. He wasn't surprised. At first, when he played the game, he thought Anjean was wise. Now he knows she's a jerk. And he thought the same for this guy, except now he knows this one is care-free... either that or lazy. Which ever color comes first in the numerical alphabet.

(ONE HOUR LATER)

"Dang, that was HARD!" Link shouted.

"Link, it was two notes..."

"SO?! I HAVE MENTAL INCAPABILITIES!" Link's eyes went wide. " Wait... what? What the heck did I just say?!"

Purge shrugged. "I think that was maybe... um... it sounds like something you'd hear from... uh... Legend of Eevee: Pokeflute of Time? Or was it Majerkass' Mask...? Both? I don't know."

One talk about what that was later, the five had gotten on the train, or... four? Six? I'm lost. See you next time!

**Hello, everybody! TongueTwisted here for another... Naah, JK!**

"HIIISS!" The train screamed as they came to a stop at the forest temple. Upon pulling into the door, they saw a Rocket-Ship shaped stone, exactly like the one they had seen earlier.

(COMMENCE FLASHBACK! WOOOOO-)

"_Dang, that was HARD!" Link shouted. _

"_Link, it was two notes..."_

"_SO?! I HAVE MENTAL INCAPABILITIES!" Link's eyes went wide. " Wait... what? What the heck did I just say?!"_

_Purge shrugged. "I think that was maybe... um... it sounds like something you'd hear from... uh... Legend of Eevee: Pokeflute of Time? Or was it Majerkass' Mask...? Both? I don't know."_

_They stood awkwardly for a moment, looking around, seeing things... I'm making this seem like a Yuri fan-fiction (I HATE THOSE) and that Link and Purge are alone! I can fix that..._

"_POW!" _

_A giant glass of Orange Juice fell on Purge._

"_*&^% THAT HURT!" Purge screamed, scrambling to his feet. "I'M GONNA GO KILL SOME AUTHORS AFTER THIS!" _

_Okay... um... may have taken that to far. (Gulp). _

"_Um... guys?" Theo said nervously. The two turned. "Have either of you noticed this rocket-type thing?" He pointed. When Link walked up to it, two balls of light came out of it, making Link draw his sward**(2)**. One was turquoise and another was orange. _

"_Link..." Purge said. "I think... no, I KNOW you should use your flute."_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

What will happen to our heroes next? What will this rocket ship bring? WILL KEN JOIN THE DIGIDESTINED?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN LIFTED SPIRITS!

**LoL I love Digimon. Well, that is all. References! YEEEAAAH!**

**(1) Over 9000! We should know this!**

**(2) The Master Sward is bigger then I remember. -JoshJepson: Wind Waker**

**Also... I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!**


End file.
